Choose Happiness Instead
by drarryisgreen
Summary: This is a little love story about two boys: Draco & Harry who are set up by a matchmaker. But, Draco has a boyfriend & Harry has a boyfriend yet they must still meet because their parents require it and they must say they don't get along b/c they're not interested in each other. Nope, not interested in each other at all. TOTALLY AU. Rated M for future. Full of fluff! (Some Angst!)
1. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co. This story is being written for fun and not for profit!**

* * *

**Summary**: This is a little love story about a boy named Draco and boy named Harry who are set up by a matchmaker. But, Draco has a boyfriend and Harry has a boyfriend yet they must still meet because their parents require it and they must say they don't get along because they're not interested in each other. Nope, not interested in each other at all. TOTALLY AU. Rated M for the future. Full of fluff.

**(A/N): I used the phrase 'boy named Draco, boy named Harry,' not to indicate their age but their emotion state. They're still emotionally immature and living at home with their parents and afraid to spread their wings and fly! (In reality - in this story, they're well in their twenties! - Thanks for reading)!**

* * *

**12th of December, 2004.**

"Draco I think it's time for you to choose a partner," Lucius Malfoy enters Draco's bedroom and makes an announcement. Draco's been dreading this day since he turned twenty four. He knows that Malfoys are expected to get married shortly after they turn twenty five and his twenty-fifth birthday is less than six months away.

The dilemma for Draco isn't the fact that he's expected to get married. The dilemma is the fact that he's expected to get married to a woman, and Draco sort of forgot to tell his parents that he fancies blokes.

His parents think that he's celibate since he never brings a girl around the house, even though he's got a private entrance to the Manor and all the privacy one could wish for. Draco isn't celibate, far from it. He's been courting the same bloke for a few years. They started off slow but have been fully engaged in a relationship for over a year.

"Father, I am not ready," he finally manages to reply.

Lucius raises an eyebrow, "that's ridiculous and you know it."

"But-" Draco paused.

"Your mother and I have hired a matchmaker and she will be here tomorrow. We shall discuss details of what you're looking for in a partner and she'll help you find the right one. The matchmaker will make sure that the family is decent, respectable in the community and well-off."

"Father, money isn't everything!" Draco protested.

"That's what your poor friends say because you pay for everything," Lucius replied.

"Father!"

"What is all this screaming?" Narcissa, Draco's mother walks in the room with a curious expression on her face.

As Lucius exits the room he informs Narcissa, "I was just reminding Draco that he needs to start preparing for the matchmaker. But your son seems to be protesting."

"Of course, when he's protesting, he's _my_ son," Narcissa replied as she shook her head at her husband's insistence on commanding Draco's every move. "Maybe he's just not ready. Why can't you just accept that?"

Draco beamed as he heard his mother come to his defence.

"Well you can still meet with the matchmaker tomorrow, we can't cancel the appointment, they'll invoice us regardless."

"Of course, we must keep the appointment! We couldn't possibly afford to lose a few coins for the sake of our son's relief!" Narcissa teased Lucius again.

Lucius turns to Draco and speaks, "Your mother thinks she's so funny."

"Well, I think _your wife_ has a point," Draco replies. "Of course she's only _my mother_ when she doesn't agree with you!" Draco winked at his mother as he performed the favourite Malfoy family pastime ritual.

"There shall be no more of this nonsense," Lucius commanded, "the matchmaker will be here for lunch tomorrow. Please be prepared to greet her and be ready to answer her questions."

"Your father has his stern voice Draco, you might want to adhere to his request," Narcissa said as she kissed her son's forehead and left his bedroom.

"But-" Draco didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, both of his parents left his room leaving him stunned… _I am gay_.

* * *

The next day Draco awoke and met his parents in the Manor's grand drawing room as they were seated on the long ornate table. The house butler had set up the table for four but the matchmaker hadn't shown up yet. Draco was glad he wasn't late. Draco checked his reflection against the mirror in the corner of the room before taking a seat next to his mother.

"You look fine dear," his mother reassured him as he stopped to check his reflection again and fix his hair.

The house butler walked into the drawing room. A short man wearing a three piece black and white suit acknowledged Lucius and spoke, "Mrs Viola Parkinson."

"Pansy's mum? Pansy's mum is my matchmaker? You can't be serious!"

Draco and Pansy were best friends, but more than that they had dated for a year when they joined University. It was a messy break up, something Draco was convinced that she had never gotten over. Even though they were close now, Draco had always kept a wall between them when it came to any conversations about his love life.

"Don't be rude Draco, she's about to enter the room!" Narcissa hushed her son as she stood up to greet Viola.

Lucius and Narcissa stood up from the table to greet Viola as Draco remained seated. This was only getting worse! He felt conflicted. He couldn't even pretend to go through with this now, he was afraid that she would place her daughter on top of list as his matches.

"Hello Draco," Viola greeted Draco and smiled as she sat on the table across from him and next to Lucius. "Isn't this an exciting day?"

Draco smiled with courtesy and nodded.

The food was ready to be served. The butler and the kitchen maids stopped by and filled their plates with rice pilaf, grilled asparagus and lamb stew.

"This all looks just so wonderful!" Viola exclaimed. "I must say this is the best service I have ever received from a family in a very long time. You'll be happy to know I've got nothing but the best options for young Draco here!"

The group makes small talk as they ate, Draco stayed mostly quiet. After dessert, coffee was served with a shot of brandy in it. Draco gulped it down too fast for his own good.

Viola brought out a pink folder and placed it in front of her. "So ready to get started? Let's start with the aesthetics first, height and hair colour, any preference?"

Perhaps it was a new found courage Draco just established or perhaps it was the shot of brandy that did its trick, Draco smirked as he looked into Viola's eyes and answered: "Let's talk gender first."

Draco looked at Lucius first; he seemed to have a look of surprise in his eyes, though Draco noticed anger was missing. Draco looked at Narcissa next; she simply glanced at him and returned to sipping her after-dessert coffee. Draco saved Viola for last, who was grinning, she reached into her bag and brought out a green folder and placed it in front of her returning the pink one to her bag.

"Yes, Pansy told me to expect this, so I came prepared."

"I don't understand, Pansy-"

Viola interrupted Draco, "Pansy got over you over two years ago. Draco, the fact that you're gay isn't a secret. If you could, forgive me for saying this, remove your head from your own arse you'd realise that the world doesn't revolve around you-"

Narcissa giggled.

"Needless to say, we've had to take extreme measure to finally get you to come out to us," Lucius spoke. "The requirement still remains, you're still expected to get married and start a legacy. We need to find the right partner for you and after you've been married for a few years; we shall look into adoption or surrogate options."

"So you've got everything planned?" Draco asked.

Coming out was supposed to be a big deal, it's supposed to be relieving. Why does it still feel like his life is still a burden under the same expectations? Why isn't he happy?

"Of course we've got a plan. We are Malfoys, and we always have a plan."

* * *

**(A/N): All thoughts are appreciated!  
What do you guys think about this being a non-magic fic? Would you rather have magic?  
Let me know, I can switch it up a bit!**


	2. Meet Harry Potter

**(A/N): **Reminder: This story is AU (and non-magic) so the places and houses won't be as accurate as they've been described in the books (or shown in the movies)! Thank you for reading.

* * *

Other Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Severus

**Meet Harry Potter**

* * *

Draco avoided his parents for a week since they'd announce to him that the requirements haven't changed even if he is gay. He's got to carry on the Malfoy legacy and there's no way around it. Later that week on Friday he arrived at work at 8:30 am and received an email from Viola Parkinson.

* * *

_To: Draco Malfoy  
CC: Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy_

_Dear Draco, _

_I just wanted to follow up with you about our meeting earlier this week. I am very excited to tell you that I've found just the right hopeful-mate for you to meet. His family is very excited for the prospect, well, he's adopted and he's being represented by his best friends. It's a long story, which I am sure you will get to discuss when you meet him on Tuesday evening, the 21__st__ of December. Unfortunately that's the only time they have then they'll be going off to France for Christmas Holiday. _

_Please let me know if you're available to meet on Tuesday otherwise, we shall have to reschedule for the 30__th__ of December, but, your mother's already informed me that you're planning on taking a holiday trip with your friends. They've already got other prospects lined up and your father has promised me that you will meet at least one 'hopeful' a month, if I am to guarantee my services. _

_Upon your reply, I shall provide you their name and residential address!_

_Please respond kindly, _

_Viola Parkinson  
The Relationship Company  
"Where love blossoms!"_

* * *

"Great," Draco muttered.

How is he supposed to break this news to his boyfriend of two years? _Hi dear, sorry can't make dinner on Tuesday, I am required to meet one rich hopeful a month in order to find a mate, to satisfy my father's delinquent desire to continue the Malfoy legacy!_

"Bollocks," Draco mumbled again.

_One meeting a month doesn't sound too bad_. It's only once a month he'd have to pretend to be a wanker where the other person could turn him down. This _was_ a two way street. Draco was about to hit 'reply all' on the email server and inform Viola that he could meet the 'hopeful-mate' for tea on Tuesday evening but he wasn't interested in a family style dinner, if that's what she was planning.

His mobile buzzed.

_Draco, I just received an email from Viola, please reply and confirm that you shall be free. I've already checked with your secretary you do not have any prior business engagements that night. Your friends can wait_.

Draco's father was driving him mad. His mobile buzzed again.

_Draco dear, I just skimmed over the email from Viola, I hope you say yes! Your father will not be pleased otherwise. It's only once a month! Love, mum._

Draco sighed. He continued responding to the email but all courtesy went out the window. He simply hit 'reply all' and wrote: _Dear Viola, I am available, please text me the address. Draco_.

* * *

On Tuesday evening at 6 pm Draco stood outside a quaint home in Islington waiting to ring the doorbell. 6:10 pm, Draco still stood outside the front door. He sighed and slouched down and was about to turn around when the door swung open.

"Nervous, eh?" A tall, well-built man with strikingly fair skin and grey eyes opened the door. Draco recognised him straight away.

"Sirius?"

Sirius Black laughed at Draco's astonishment. "Recognised me, did you?"

"Of course! My mother's got pictures of all of her family from before marriage. You look just as young now as you do in her pictures from years ago!"

"You flatter me boy, I like you already!" Sirius laughed and welcomed Draco inside the house.

"How did you know I was waiting outside?"

"We've got cameras by the front door, Sev works in security."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement but did not understand what Sirius meant. Draco entered the house and Sirius lead him through the long hallway to the back terrace.

"Why don't you wait here, Harry will be out shortly."

Draco smiled and sat on the bench in the garden. He was nervous. Viola had emailed him the name of the 'hopeful' and his name was Harry Potter, how was he related to Sirius Black, his cousin? He poured himself some tea while he waited for his 'hopeful' to arrive. Draco found it annoying calling these possible matches 'hopefuls' even if it was in his head but that's the terminology Viola had requested for him to use.

"Hello."

Draco stood up immediately when he saw his 'hopeful' enter the room. Draco stood in front of a young man that Draco thought looked _about the same age_ as him. He had messy jet-black hair, incredibly green, almond-shaped eyes, and _flawless_ skin. He wore round-rimmed glasses. Draco noticed a scar on his forehead hiding behind his wild black hair.

Draco approached the 'hopeful' with his arm to shake his hand. "Hi, I am Draco."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." A wide smile came across Harry's face when he shook Draco's hand which was contagious enough to make Draco grin like an idiot.

"How do you know Sirius?" Draco asked.

Harry took a seat at the bench across from where Draco sat and answered. "He's my father. Well, he's my Godfather and my legal guardian, until I was eighteen."

Draco looked confused. "Oh?"

"Sirius was best mates with my dad, James. He was best mates with both my parents actually, but they died when I was a baby." Harry raised his fingers to the scar on his forehead, "that's how I got the scar, I saw you looking." Draco blushed. "So after my parents died, I lived with my aunt for a while but Sirius adopted me eventually and I've lived here since then, with him and his husband."

"Your adopted parents are gay?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, well they wouldn't let gay couples adopt, back in 1990 so Sirius adopted me on his own and he just happened to be living with another man. They officially got married four years ago, but they've been together since before I was born."

Draco remembered that Viola did say it was a long story. Indeed it was a long and complicated one.

"So, I am guessing they didn't have any objections when you told them you were gay?"

Harry laughed. "No, but they did tell me to not announce it to everyone because they were worried that they would get blamed for 'turning' me gay, when we all know that's now how it works." Draco nodded in agreement. "You? How did your parents take it?"

"Apparently, that's how I got into his whole mess." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's statement. "Sorry, didn't mean that. I meant, they already knew, evidently everyone around me knew even my best friend so I didn't get a chance to make a big deal out of it."

Harry looked nervous. He nodded a lot when Draco was talking and when he finished, the silence between them eventually became awkward.

"I've got a boyfriend," Draco confessed eventually.

"Thank the lord," Harry answered. This time Draco raised and eyebrow at Harry's statement. "Sorry, I've got a boyfriend as well. And, I am no where near ready to get married. It's just that... my best friends, they're married and they're really happy and they think that I need to get married too. I can't tell them that I am dating someone because he's no where near ready for that kind of a commitment and my friends, they wouldn't understand. I don't even think they'd appreciate him because he's not, you know, _wealthy_."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Cedric…that…that's his name. He's got money, you know he's got a decent job and he makes good money but he's not upper-class. He's a few years older and normally my friends they wouldn't have a problem with what my partner would do for a living it's…I just think they will think he's the type who'll never want to get married and Hermione, my friend, she's got these plans and dreams and it's really overwhelming because she thinks all four of us are going to sail off into the sunset with our children who'll eventually marry each other. Its borderline mental!"

"Sounds like it." Draco laughed as he sipped more of his tea. "What do your parents think about all of this?"

"My parents are fine with everything the way it is. They know I am dating Cedric, they've met him but Hermione and Ron have never met him. I didn't even know Hermione had submitted an application on my behalf to Viola Parkinson, neurotic matchmaker, until she showed up here the other day with a green folder!" Draco laughed at Harry's story; it was pretty accurate to how he felt about Viola Parkinson. "So when she suggested your name, we, I mean my parents, we couldn't resist and we had to say yes to a meeting. This way, at least it would keep Hermione happy and Sirius would have had a chance to see you."

"Oh, because we're related?" Draco asked.

"No, not just that," Harry answered.

"Then what?"

"Sirius is married to Severus Snape," Harry stated as Draco's eyes widened even more than the first time when he laid eyes upon Sirius today.

"Wait, your legal guardian, who is also your Godfather, is married to _my _Godfather?" Draco asked. "Wow, this really is a match made in heaven."

"Yeah, too bad we're both not attracted to each other!" Harry responded as a swift laugh rumbled out of him that was so compelling that Draco couldn't help but join in. From the corner of his eye Draco noticed a woman peeking through a window.

"Is that your friend?" Draco asked pointing towards the window.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's probably picking out the wedding invitation designs because she's seen us getting along."

"So she has no idea that you only agreed to this meeting because... " Draco paused, "wait, why did you agree to this meeting?"

"Severus is your Godfather; once upon a time he used to be your father's best friend. They had a falling out over ten years ago and Severus tried to make amends numerous times, but your father is…"

"Intolerant, stubborn, inflexible-" Draco chimed in.

"So you've met him," Harry laughed again. "That's why I was alright with Hermione handling the front of this meeting so Sirius and Severus' names wouldn't be used in any communication and I would get a chance to speak to you first."

"So you're hoping that soon he'll want to reconcile with Severus and we can all be one big happy family? Except, that you and I are not getting married so that might cause some tension."

"Well we can say that our personalities didn't really mesh, they can't really argue with that, can they? We can still continue with 'Viola's once a month' rule and meet other people and keep rejecting them as well, until there's a new plan."

"You've spent a lot time thinking this through," Draco remarked.

"I am in Strategic Consulting, it's what I do," Harry responded, his infectious grin returning to his face. Draco smiled in return again; he was worried his face would hurt later tonight from all the grinning. "You're really nice Draco," Harry complimented Draco.

"Thanks, I think you're really nice too, Potter." Draco winked as he returned Harry's compliment.

"That's what Severus calls me. Sirius calls me Harry, Sev calls me Potter." The sound of thunder startled the two young men sitting in the terrace. "You've got to love the weather to be an excellent conversation-ender." Draco laughed at Harry's irritation at the clouds. "You know Draco, I think I would have been rather sad, if I wasn't with Cedric I mean, that you are unobtainable."

"That's quite the compliment!" Draco was genuinely shocked at Harry's statement. "I would have to say the feeling's mutual."

Harry and Draco stood up simultaneously from their respective benches and Harry raised his arm towards Draco. "Friends?" Harry asked; hope gleaming through the emerald green eyes.

"Friends." Draco confirmed.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks everyone that's already 'followed' this story and those that have wrote a review. Reviewers are the bestest people in this world! _Also_, my writing is unbeta'd so please tell me if there are mistakes!  
**


	3. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

When Draco returned home at night after meeting Potter, he was beaming with cheerfulness. His mother noticed Draco's happy mood and decided to comment on it.

"Draco dear, you might want to hide the sparkle in your grey eyes; your father might misinterpret it."

"What do you mean mother?" Draco asked.

"Are you in love?"

Draco didn't answer, instead raised an eyebrow with scepticism.

"You met your hopeful tonight; did you fall in love with him?" Narcissa rephrased her question.

"No mother, I did not fall in love with Harry Potter," Draco asserted.

Narcissa let out a disappointed sigh. Draco wondered if his mother was genuinely unhappy that he announced that he and Potter were incompatible or if she was anticipating his father's reaction. As she thought it over, Draco noticed his mother's eyes widen as he imagined his had when he arrived at Potter's residence in Islington.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered, "Harry Potter? As in Sirius…"

"As in Sirius Black, mother. Yes, I was surprised as well and it also means-"

"Severus Snape!"

Draco thought very carefully of his next set of words. He didn't want to lie to his mother but he didn't want her to know the entire truth as well.

"I was quite shocked to arrive at the house and be greeted by Sirius. All of this truly has been a happenstance. I had a nice conversation with Potter but we realised that we're not well-matched for each other, romantically. Yet, fate truly brought us together for perhaps another reason. Don't you think?"

"I truly don't know what to say Draco," Narcissa answered. She sank back into her chair in her study with a faraway look in her eyes. "Did you see him? Did you meet Severus?"

"No," Draco answered. "I believe he wasn't at their home when I had arrived. It was only Sirius and a woman named Hermione who had been in contact with Viola and arranged the meeting. I believe she isn't aware of the situation."

The mother and son conversation was interrupted when they heard Lucius call for Narcissa. Narcissa and Draco looked at each other in concern and nodded. Draco understood his mother's indication that perhaps, at the moment they shouldn't discuss the situation with Lucius.

"So Draco, how was the meeting?" Lucius asked removing his gloves and coat and placing them on the chair in the study. The house-butler immediately grabbed the articles and left the room.

"It was interesting," Draco answered.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't think we are compatible," Draco answered as Lucius raised an eyebrow. "He's a nice bloke, but we just didn't fit together."

"It was simply one meeting, you can't really tell anything with one meeting. Your mother and I courted for five dates before we were engaged," Lucius answered.

"Wow, five dates? That's huge!" Draco retorted with sarcasm.

"And, we were engaged for six months before we set a date to marry," Lucius continued ignoring Draco's outburst. "If you think he's nice then perhaps you should see him again. Especially if you were grinning like a fool throughout the meeting and it was only discontinued due to the weather."

Draco stared at his father. _How could he possibly know all the details if the meeting only occurred several hours ago?_

"Yes, I am aware of your meeting. I do not know what was discussed but the hopeful's representative had witnessed your reaction and informed Viola that your body language indicated that you were quite happy and rather at ease." Lucius walked up to his wife and kissed her hand. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in the sitting room over some Brandy?" He turned to exit the room and Draco and his mother followed agreeably.

When they arrived in the other room Draco and Narcissa sat on the sofa as Lucius poured them a drink. "Father, I won't even discuss how disturbing it is to know that my supposed date was spied upon, and you seem to know all intricate details of it." Draco shuddered. "But, just because we were laughing it doesn't mean we are going to fall in love and work out well as a married couple. It could simply mean that we would make great friends. And, we did agree to become friends. He's not interested in me, just as much as I am not interested in him. Also, did your spy tell you that his father is Severus Snape?"

Narcissa touched Draco's arm immediately after his outburst. He glanced over at his mother and apologised with an expression of _I know, but I couldn't help myself_. Narcissa smiled back at her son, she knew it was unavoidable.

Lucius glared at Draco for a few moments before he spoke anything. "Severus…Snape is gay, and he's-"

"Married to Sirius Black. Yes, I met Sirius Black tonight and was informed that Harry Potter is their adopted son. I had no idea what I was walking into and since it was the hopeful's friends who had set up the meeting, they had no idea as well. You should be glad that we found each other to be incompatible; otherwise you would have to break the news that you didn't wish the marriage because of your own personal vendettas. That seems to be the case most of the time, anyway." Draco felt it in his heart that he had crossed the line. He always did his best to never retort to his father or engage in any arguments with his father, it never ended well. However, Draco was getting frustrated by being told what to do his entire life, and he knew that one of these days, he was going to snap. He wondered if tonight was that night.

"That's enough Draco," Narcissa declared.

Draco stood up and left the room. He returned to his section of the Manor.

Draco lived with his parents at his family _fortress_, but his space was separate from the rest of the Manor. His parents had gifted him this flat for his eighteenth birthday. Draco's flat had its own private driveway and a private garage. If Draco chose to use his private entrance his parents wouldn't know what times he kept and when, if his friends would come to visit. According to them it was all the privacy he could wish for. His flat also was attached to the Manor via a long hallway. He often left the connecting door unlocked so his parents could easily call upon him at his flat. Tonight was one of the nights when Draco locked the connecting door behind him. It was his declaration to leave him alone.

Draco entered his flat and grumbled incoherently. He needed air, he wished to leave but he didn't know where he'd go. He picked up his mobile and called Pansy, there was no answer. His boyfriend, Theodore, was working tonight so he knew that he would be unavailable. Draco called anyway. There was no answer and a few seconds later he received a text message from Theodore stating that he's working, he can't answer the phone. Draco sat on the sofa; legs crossed, and stared at his mobile. It was the holiday season, the rest of his drinking pals were travelling or visiting family. Draco felt hopeless, and he wished badly to speak to someone who might understand. Someone who would be _his _friend, who would take _his_ side. He didn't know what exactly caused him to do it but Draco dialled a new number, the latest number he had stored in his mobile. It rang, the other party picked up.

"Hello?"

Draco smiled idiotically at the sound of Harry Potter's voice.

"Potter, it's Draco. Malfoy."

* * *

**(A/N): Hello, thank you for reading. Please write a review or your thoughts on the story.**


	4. The Draught

**The Draught**

* * *

A frustrated Draco arrived at 'The Draught' just in time to grab the last corner table. He sat down immediately and noticed that other patrons regarded him with disdain because he managed to grab the spot before them. As the waitress approached him Draco immediately notified her that he's expecting company. He knew that the staff doesn't usually allow customers to take up a full table if they're alone, especially if the pub is busy.

"Hi there, will it be just you tonight?"

"No, I've got a friend joining me. He'll be here shortly," Draco answered.

"No worries Mr Malfoy," the waitress responded with a smile. Draco looked at her with perplexity.

"I am sorry, we've met? Have you helped me before?" Draco was apologetic. He wasn't a usual at this pub but he was always conscience when someone recognised him and he wasn't aware of whom they were.

"Everyone knows the Malfoys," the waitress responded with another gracious smile. She was an older woman with short black hair and hazel eyes. "I've seen you here before, usually with that tall, thin fellow that always looks like he's never had a full meal in his life." The waitress' description of Theodore, Draco's boyfriend made him laugh loudly.

"He's a model," Draco confessed as the waitress nodded her head in an 'Ah' movement. "He's quite conscious of what he eats since he's usually in his pants and in front of cameras." Draco smiled as he sipped on the water she had brought to him. "But, he won't be coming here tonight. I am just waiting on a friend." Draco's gaze fell towards the main entrance on the pub and he saw Potter walk in shaking sleet off his shoulders. Draco supposed that the rain eventually must have turned into snow. He smiled when he saw Potter combing his hand through his hair attempting to tame the shag that only seemed to have further come undone. The waitress turned to look in the direction Draco was looking at and rotated back towards her customer.

"Oh, he's delicious. Definitely a keeper," she commented.

Draco smiled at her reaction and whispered, "We are just friends."

"Then, I'd say you fix that problem!" She laughed at her own comment and shortly left the table after stating, "I'll send a few pints over."

Draco stood up from his chair to wave at Harry. Due to his abrupt actions, Draco managed to spill the glass of water that was on the table. Harry came rushing over to help him. "Sorry, I am usually a lot more refined than this," he acknowledged.

Harry laughed. "That's quite alright; usually I am the one who is flustered and inept. It's nice to see someone else be more blundering than I."

The waitress returned with two pints of Stouts and smiled at Harry in a familiar custom. "Olivia, I didn't know you were working tonight!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the waitress that Draco was talking to earlier. Draco noted that she had brought two pints without taking an order and a shot of something else that she placed in front of Harry. _She must know his order_, he thought to himself.

"Harry, always good to see you. I took the liberty to bring your favourite when I saw you arrive. I hope your date doesn't object." Olivia, the waitress, turned to nod her head at Draco.

"Of course not, I am fine with a dark ale," Draco responded with a smile. "And, I've already told you…"

"Yes, you are just friends." The waitress nodded at Harry this time and continued, "I'll return with some menus if you're interested in a late night nibble."

Harry smiled at the waitress and turned his attention towards Draco. "Did you wait long? Sorry, I didn't realise that traffic would be busy at this time of night, but perhaps the weather has really troubled many people."

"It's alright; it was only a few minutes. I am surprised to see this pub so busy on a Tuesday night though. Don't these people have to get to work in the morning?"

"I am sure that's what they're wondering about us," Harry replied. Harry watched Draco take a sip of the pint that was placed in front of him. "Is everything alright? You sounded a bit worried on the phone."

Draco sighed. "I am afraid I might have cocked things up a bit, with my father I mean." Draco took another sip. "I told him what we had planned that you know, we weren't really compatible and that we had decided to stay friends but he kept pushing me and I snapped. I told him about Severus and how he wouldn't want me marrying someone into his family anyway because he's so arrogant and egotistic, that he'd rather sacrifice my happiness for his own stature." Harry stared at Draco wide-eyes as Draco talked. "I meant my father is egocentric, not yours," Draco clarified. "Yeah, so like I said, I think I've completely fucked it all up."

Harry smiled. He looked as though he was thinking it all over and attempting to find the right words. "It'll be okay," he said eventually. "I knew it was a shot in the dark, but it was a chance worth taking. I am glad you were upfront with your father though, it's never good to lie." Harry paused again, he gulped down the shot of whiskey the waitress had brought over and spoke again. "But, honestly, it sounds like your outburst with your father was something that had been building inside you for a while and it probably was triggered with our meeting today."

"You are right, it was. This entire ordeal of continuing on the legacy has been quite distressing. I mean, I am with Theodore, he's a male model. He's younger and he's not the type who wants to get married and adopt, he'll never be accepted into the family. He'll never be accepted by my father. Half the time, I don't even know if he loves me. I need to sort all of this out before I even think about the rest of my life. Can you imagine that? The rest of your life and I can't even decide which colour tie to wear for work in the morning!"

Harry nodded as Draco talked. They had finished their drinks and Harry hailed the waitress. They ordered another round and this time Draco asked for a shot of whiskey on the side as well.

"Why do you think Theodore doesn't love you?"

"I know he likes me. I mean we get along great and the sex, you know…it's amazing." Draco paused with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry, is that too much?" Harry shook his head as he smirked. "But, sometimes he's mean and unapologetic. I don't know if he's with me because it's just convenient or if he's with me because he truly wishes to be. He's got men falling for him left and right, he gets propositioned loads of times but he never accepts them and it's because he says that he loves me but, sometimes, it's hard to believe with the way he treats me."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?"

"Don't you get propositioned?" Harry paused, "I mean…you must." Draco smirked.

"I don't even entertain the idea. I am with Theodore and when we are out together, I don't pay attention to anyone else. I notice when someone's looking at him. Especially when we are out at a dance club, he's always got blokes trying to dance with him and I usually have to fend them off."

"Maybe that's your problem," Harry answered. Draco looked puzzled; he wasn't sure what Harry was trying to say. "Perhaps, you are so busy looking after him, you've forgotten to look after yourself. Maybe you should let someone flirt with you for once, see how Theodore reacts to it. If he gets jealous, that's your answer. If he' doesn't care, that's your answer. You should find out so maybe you can finally move on."

Draco thought over what Harry had said. They sat quietly for a few moments drinking their beers when Draco finally spoke. "Potter, what are you doing next week after Christmas?"

"Next week? Not much. My office is closed for the Holidays and we're not expected to be back until the 5th. But, I was going to work from home."

"So, you've got no plans for New Years?" Draco confirmed.

"No. I usually spend Christmas with my parents and New Years with my friend Ron's family. Every year they try to pair me off with someone they know and it's usually quite disastrous. Cedric is in Ireland visiting his family; it is his parents' fiftieth wedding anniversary. Apparently I wasn't important enough to be invited," a tone of disdain crept up in Harry's voice. "Sorry, I am rambling. Why do you ask?"

"A lot of us are going to the Berks next week on Tuesday. I've got a friend Greg, his family owns a castle, a real castle, and Greg thought of throwing a New Year's Eve party. We'll all be driving together and Theodore is going to be there. I thought maybe you could tag along. Get a feel for Theodore and maybe you can tell me if he really loves me or not? Also, from what you've told me, it sounds like you could use a respite from your meddlesome friends!"

"Sounds like fun but what am I going to tell my friends, what am I going to tell my parents?"

"Won't your parents understand? They know you're with someone and we are simply developing a friendship," Draco answered.

"I am not sure they might take it the wrong way, I will have to tell them I am travelling for work," Harry replied.

"Didn't you **_just_ **tell me that it's not a good idea to lie?" Draco asked.

"Would you rather I not come at all?" Harry retorted.

"No, of course not. Lie away Potter!" Draco exclaimed as Harry laughed at his reaction.

"Let's keep in touch via text messaging then," Harry answered. When the waitress returned to the table, Harry asked for the bill and even though Draco wouldn't let up, Harry insisted on paying the tab. The promise of future drinks on Draco eventually had him calm down. He looked forward to spending next week with Potter and hearing more of his thoughts on Theodore.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry everyone if the chapters are short. I will work on them being longer for the future. What do you think of the Harry/Draco friendship?**


	5. The Christmas Eve Surprise

**The Christmas Eve Surprise**

* * *

The day after Draco met Potter at 'The Draught,' Draco busied himself with work. He worked long hours and often stayed in the office late in order to avoid any dinner plans with his parents. He knew that the only obligation he had to spend time with his family would be the Annual Malfoy Christmas Eve dinner party. Draco was in for quite a surprise when he arrived at the party, one hour late, and saw Severus Snape and Sirius Black chatting with his parents.

Narcissa rushed towards Draco when she saw her son enter the room. "Draco, you're late!"

"Mother, what are Potter's parents doing here?"

"It's a surprise for you dear, from your father," Narcissa answered. "I convinced your father to make amends with Severus. It has been ten years and I reminded him that if he truly thought about it, he'd realise that Sev really did do him a favour when he left the business."

Draco was confused. He had never known the reason behind the falling out of Lucius and Severus and was further perplexed by his mother's statements. "I don't understand, what exactly happened?"

"It's a long story dear; I don't really wish to get into this right now. Here, have some wine." Narcissa handed Draco a glass of wine as she attempted to change the subject.

"Mother, give me the short version," Draco commanded.

Narcissa sighed; she pulled her son towards the corner. "Essentially, your father and Severus were business partners in the textile industry. They had grown up together and attended Business School together, as you know." Narcissa nodded towards Draco who acknowledged. "Eventually Severus wished to leave the industry and start something new and your father disagreed. Severus sold his share of the business and your father never forgave him. Eventually, he couldn't run the business on his own so he sold it as well but by the time your father had sold his share, he had profited over twice the value of what Severus had sold it for. Therefore, he had enough funds to start his own Consulting firm which he'd wished to achieve since he was in University. It really was a blessing but your father still felt as though he was betrayed. Finally, I've asked him to make amends."

"So, my father held onto a grudge over an action that in disguise was truly a blessing. Typical."

"Sort of like what you're doing love," Narcissa commented as she turned herself away from Draco and raised her glass towards Harry.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "And, why didn't you tell me Potter was coming here? Why didn't he tell me?"

"First of all, you're holding a grudge against your father when he's introduced you to this wonderful boy," Narcissa answered nodding her head towards Harry. "And, if you had actually replied to any of my messages I left for you this week, I would have told you myself. I had a quick conversation with Harry on Thursday and requested that he let this be a surprise for you. He's really a wonderful boy; I can't believe you don't like him!"

"Might I remind you mother, he doesn't like me either." Draco picked up his glass of wine from the table and winked at his mother as he walked away towards Potter. He saw his father glance towards him in the midst of having a conversation with Severus but, Draco chose to ignore it.

Harry beamed when he saw Draco approaching him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here tonight?" Draco asked Harry, the last they had spoken, Harry stated that he was attending a family event for Christmas Eve. "You're such a liar!"

"I am not a liar; your mother had asked me to keep it a secret. Everything has just happened so fast. I saw you on Tuesday, on Thursday your parents showed up at our house inviting us! I don't think my parents have fully comprehended how rapid everything has been."

"What about the Berks, are you still coming?" Draco asked in apprehension, his grey eyes widening at the fear that Harry might say 'no.'

"Yes, of course! I've told my parents I've got plans with some friends. They're not terribly nosy so they didn't ask any questions. The only person I'd have to answer to is Hermione when I see her tomorrow night at her and Ron's house."

The rest of the evening went by swiftly. Draco was happy to be reunited with his godfather. They talked business as Harry and Sirius rolled their eyes. Severus wasn't the best at emotions and Harry could see that this was the way he showed affection, if he took an interest in your career. Narcissa suggested that Draco should take Harry to his flat and show him around. Draco became uneasy by his mother's suggestion but didn't wish to be rude. He led Harry towards another room, towards the hallway that lead to his flat.

"It isn't very clean, I have kept the connecting door locked for several days so the maids haven't come by my flat," Draco confessed. He felt inept; the only people who have seen his flat at its worst are Pansy and Greg. He wasn't sure how he felt about inviting a new friend into his disarray.

Harry laughed Draco's nervousness and assured that "It'll be fine, I am sure."

The two men hung out in Draco's flat for around thirty minutes. They discussed Draco's record collection and Harry commented that they had quite the similar taste in books. Draco admitted that most of his friends use their closet space for clothes whilst Draco keeps his favourite books inside his closet. "I am very possessive of my books, I don't like it when people ask to borrow them," Draco answered as he opened the closet door and turned on the light. It was a walk-in closet and as he parted the clothes that were hung, he showed Harry his hidden bookshelves.

"Draco this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed impressed with Draco's collection. "It's like Narnia!" Draco laughed. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Narcissa.

"Draco, Harry, I am sorry to interrupt but..."

"What is it mother?" Draco asked rushing out to the hallway to cater to his mother.

Narcissa turned to Harry and spoke, "Your fathers, they're fighting. I knew it was too good to be true. I think your parents are ready to leave Harry, you are more than welcome to stay here but..." Narcissa was shaking. Harry rushed past her down the hallway towards the main hall where he had left his parents and Draco ran after him.

Draco saw Sirius approach Harry and whisper something and he nodded as though he was agreeing with whatever Sirius had stated. Harry turned to Draco and waved goodbye _rather delicately_. Draco saw his father next, in the corner of the room pouring himself a drink, then his gaze fell upon Severus who was stern as ever as he took his coat from Harry, nodded at Narcissa and Draco and left. _They all just left_. Draco stood stunned in the main hall unsure of what had just happened, the feeling of never seeing Harry again occupied his mind. He waited a short while until other guests began to trickle away in anticipation of confronting his parents. As the evening was winding down, Draco found his chance.

"What happened? What did you do?" Draco confronted his father in the corner of the main hall.

"Of course, it was I who must have done something," Lucius answered avoiding Draco's question.

Draco turned to look at his mother. "It was a misunderstanding that just got out of hand. Lucius, I told you to stop." Draco glared at his parents, unsure of what they were talking about, Narcissa continued. "Your father teased with Severus and Sirius that we should insist on you two, you and Harry, to try dating and Sirius reminded him that the two of you claim that you're only interested in staying friends. Eventually they admitted that Harry might be courting someone else and your father flew into a rage. I told him to stop edging them but he wouldn't listen!"

"What did you say?" Draco glowered at his father.

"They were trying to make a fool of me, I told them that my son was too good for them and they were nothing but a bunch of frauds that were using their son to get in the good graces with our family. They wanted nothing but fame. Why did they agree to meet you? Just so they could _reject_ your proposal and make us seem beneath them!"

Draco sank into the sofa with his hands covering his face. He could feel his face burning up. "Father, you're impossible. They wanted the family to be friends that's why they had invited me over to their home. They didn't _reject_ me. I was the one that told Harry that I wasn't interested because, I've already got a boyfriend!" Draco's statement shook his parents and his mother came and sat next to him.

"Draco, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because mother, I am not ready to get married. He isn't ready to get married! If I told him that I am expected to get married and start a legacy he would leave me in half a second. Because, I am not you…" Draco glared at his father again. "You only live in your little bubble not caring about anyone else and you have these supposed ideals and are disappointed that the rest of the world doesn't live up to them. Have you ever thought perhaps you're the one who doesn't live up to other people's ideals? I had a good thing going with Potter; we were becoming friends, really good friends! We were trying to bring our families together. Mother's family and your best friendship with Severus! You just ruined it, you've got no friends because you think everyone is out to attach themselves to the Malfoy name, they were not. They truly wanted the families to unite. Now you've got no cousin, no best friend and you'll be lucky if you've got a son left!" Draco stormed out of the room and headed towards his flat, his mother chased after him calling his name but he didn't turn. This seemed to have become the usual routine.

* * *

Draco slammed the door behind him as he crashed on his bed. He felt as though he had just gotten into a boxing match and lost, badly. His face buried in his pillow he remembered how merely minutes ago he was in his flat with Potter and how well they seemed to be getting along. He considered: _if only my father had never ended things with Severus in the first place, Potter and I might have grown up together; we might have been the best of friends._ Before Draco could contemplate further on why he was unusually upset at the loss of friendship with Potter, his mobile buzzed.

_-Sorry had to rush out of there so fast, but Severus seemed to have been really upset._

Draco smiled at receiving the message from Harry; he began to type a reply when he received another message.

_-But, no worries, Sirius tells me that Sev had relatively good comebacks for your dad as well_.

Draco laughed.

_-Oh, if you don't wish for me to come to the Berks now that's fine. I understand._

Draco rushed to reply to the last text message. _Potter, don't be ridiculous. Offer still stands. I still need your help and want you to come regardless of what a knob my father has been_.

_-Great, but don't talk that way about your dad._

_I am rolling my eyes Potter_.

_-See you next week Draco_.

As Draco prepared for bed, his mobile buzzed again, he smiled at the thought of another message from Potter. It wasn't.

_Happy Christmas love! I was looking forward to receiving my annual Christmas poem from you but it seems you've forgotten me_! Draco was stunned; he had completely neglected to message his boyfriend. Draco had a tradition of sending a small love poem to Theodore on Christmas Eve, for the past three Christmases. He had one prepared but he hadn't sent it. He quickly wrote a reply.

_I am so sorry Theodore! My day has been ridiculous. I am looking forward to seeing you on Monday and then our trip to the Berks! _

Draco sent another message with the poem.

_On the eve of Christmas  
I wish I had you near,  
I'd wrap my arms around you  
and hold my darling dear  
I'd kiss those lips of wine  
as you stood 'neath the mistletoe  
My heart will follow you  
everywhere you go  
Merry Christmas My Love!_

An hour later Draco received a reply. _That's sweet thanks for my poem! I am looking fwd to our trip too but, I might not be able to stay the entire time. Let's talk tomorrow!_

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks everyone that has 'followed' the story and the few that have written a review! Please let me know what you think!**

_**The poem is adapted from something I found online, I can't seem to post the link here though. However, it's not mine! Enjoy!  
**_


	6. Confessions

**Late Night Confessions**

* * *

The day of the big road trip finally arrived. Two hour drive that was to start at 6am on Tuesday, the 28th of December. Draco drove to Islington to pick Potter up from a café where he said he's be waiting, afterwards they'd be headed to Greg's flat in Stratford. Draco drove up to the café and instead of texting Potter that he'd arrive he thought he'd pop in to buy a cup of coffee. Draco walked into the_ L'Elephant Café _and saw Potter sitting in a corner with his laptop looking very intent. He was running his hands through his hair, then he'd frantically type on the keyboard, later he'd pause and run his hand through his hair again. Draco stood in the corner for a few moments and watched him work with hilarity. Eventually Harry looked up and caught Draco's eye.

"Don't tell me you're actually working while you're supposed to be on holiday?" Draco asked as he approached Potter's table and sat across from him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got here at 5:30 when they open, and I've been running on caffeine and just came up with a great plan for this company I am consulting with. I need to renew the contract with them for next year, so I need an extraordinary plan to present at the next board meeting." Harry was excited as he tried to reason with Draco. "Sorry, I probably am boring you with all this mundane rubbish."

"No, of course not. I am very passionate about my work too. I understand." Draco smiled as he picked up the menu from the table. A waitress approached their table and asked if they wanted to order. Draco ordered a cappuccino and a croissant, he then turned to Harry and spoke, "I got a message from Greg, _much to my surprise_, he's running late so we don't have to be at his flat until 7:15 or so."

"What about Theodore?" Harry asked.

"He'll be driving himself up there, turns out he can't stay the whole time, he won't even stay for New Year's Eve. His agent booked him for a celebrity New Year's Eve party where they need models for some art showing that begins at 11 pm." Draco looked annoyed. "I can't believe it, it is so pretentious."

"I don't understand, it's an art show? Why do they need models?"

"I don't know, he tried to explain it to me but I was so infuriated that I sort of stopped listening. I am sure he'll tell you all about it when you meet him later," Draco answered.

Harry smiled as he replied, "I am looking forward to it."

The two men stayed at the café for another half hour eating breakfast and talking. Potter had a lot of questions about Theodore and Draco answered them patiently. At 7 o'clock they headed out to Greg's flat. Potter had left his car at the house and had walked to the café. He rode with Draco to Stratford and from there they were going to drive with Greg to the Berks. Potter was impressed to find out that the private New Year's Eve party at Greg's place was going to be about thirty of their closest friends. "I don't even know that many people," Potter commented when Draco told him.

Potter yawned constantly on the way to Greg's and Draco suggested that when they'd arrive, he could probably sleep in the car on the way to the Berks. "The ride is going to be around two hours, so I am sure you'll get a decent nap in." Draco was surprised to find out that Pansy had decided last minute to join the group and now they were going to be five people in Greg's car as opposed to four.

Greg was driving and Pansy insisted on riding 'shot gun,' so that left Potter, Draco and Blaise in the back seat of the car. Blaise was instantly taken in by Harry upon their first meeting and instantaneously began flirting. Draco thought Potter was too polite to Blaise and decided upon himself to sit in between the two to 'save' Potter. When they got in the car, Blaise whispered in Draco's ears, "You always take away all the fun!" Draco responded in a similar whisper, "You can forget all your plans now; he's got a boyfriend and from what I hear, is great with his hands." Draco wasn't lying; Harry had told Draco that Cedric was a mechanic.

As soon as the car started, Harry dozed off. Shortly after Draco closed his eyes and decided upon resting as well. He pushed his head back on the neck rest and closed his eyes. He felt Potter's thigh on his left and Blaise's thigh on his right.

* * *

When Draco awoke, he felt that Blaise was no longer pressed against him in the car, groggily waking up he thought, _Oh we must have arrived or stopped for supplies_. When Draco fully opened his eyes he saw a laughing Pansy and Greg outside the car standing next to a very angry Theodore, glowering at Draco. Draco turned to his left and saw Potter still asleep. Draco's head was on Potter's shoulder and Potter's head was resting against the window. What was worse, was the fact that both of Potter and Draco's arms were intertwined and laying on Potter's lap.

Draco jerked up in a tremor and accidentally woke Harry up. Harry smiled sleepily, his eyes half open, the left side of his hair standing up looking very 'post-shagged.' "Oh, we are here?" he asked innocently and Draco nodded his head smiling. He looked back at his friends and Theodore was still scowling, this time more at Harry than Draco. Draco exited the car from the door on his right and glared at his friends.

"When did we arrive?" He demanded to know.

"Ten minutes ago, you two looked so innocent sleeping so we didn't want to disturb you so I got Theo out here to wake you up but you awoke on your own," Pansy teased.

"You two are so cute, you were snoring in unison," Blaise commented.

"I do NOT snore!" Draco retorted. "I don't!" He scowled at his friends again as he approached Theodore with a hug. "How are you love, how was your drive?" Draco kissed Theodore's cheek.

"It was fine, clearly not as comfortable as yours," Theodore responded watching Harry get out of Greg's Mercedes ML500.

"Theo, this is Harry Potter, Potter this is my dearest Theodore," Draco made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Theo, can I call you Theo? I've heard really wonderful things about you," Harry spoke gesturing his hand forward to shake Theodore's

"Likewise, it's interesting how I have never heard anything about you? How did you two meet?" Theo answered as he shook Harry's hand and raised an eyebrow towards Draco.

"Our parents are friends," Draco mumbled.

"…And related, sort of," Harry added.

Draco ran back to the car to grab his bags and Harry's bags, anything he could do to avoid telling anybody how they really met.

"Yeah, my mum told me that Draco's godfather is Harry's adopted father. They were recently acquainted. Isn't that wonderful?" Pansy chimed in before reaching the car herself to grab her luggage. Her smile towards Draco was indicative of warmth and affection as he mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her.

When they entered the castle, Draco laughed at Potter's expression. Greg was definitely the richest of his friends. Potter's jaw had practically dropped on the floor as he walked in through the long hallway taking in the intricate design work of the roof of the castle, the chandeliers, the paintings and the lavishly designed doors. Every room they entered was more extravagant than the one before. The castle had five floors with four of five bedrooms on each floor. The entire castle had about twenty guest rooms and ten guest bathrooms. Greg had invited Pansy to stay with him in one of the master bedrooms on the fifth floor, Draco was going to share one of the other master bedrooms with Theodore on the fourth floor and Harry were to have his own guest room on the second floor.

"This is astonishing," Potter commented as Draco walked up with him to his guest bedroom. He took one look at his room and gasped in disbelief. "This is the nicest room I will ever stay in, in my entire life!" Draco laughed at Potter's bewilderment and nodded in agreement.

"Draco?" Potter and Draco turned to look out of his room where they saw an impatient Theodore.

"Go! I'll meet you downstairs soon for a proper breakfast," Potter directed Draco who smiled and obediently ran out to his boyfriend. On his way out Draco heard Blaise talking to Potter, "You know Harry, my room is down the hall, just so you know, in case you get lonely at night." Draco shook his head in disbelief at Blaise's constant flirting with Potter but stopped smiling when Theo grimaced.

* * *

By 11am, most of the guests who were scheduled to arrive on Tuesday had reached. The rest were scheduled to arrive on New Year's Eve itself. The group of fifteen people met in the great dining room for a full sit-down meal. When Harry arrived in the dining room he sat away from Draco and Theodore. Draco noticed that Potter sat across from them even though Draco had saved him a seat. Draco presumed it was so he could 'observe' them and thought nothing of it.

During the meal everyone grilled Harry with questions about his life, especially Cedric. Draco admired the way Harry answered everyone's questions including the personal ones about his real parents and his adopted parents. Even Theodore, who pouted in the beginning with any mention of the phrase 'Potter,' was starting to warm up to him and asked him questions about his work.

In the afternoon everyone went off to the countryside to explore more of the Berks whilst Draco and Theodore stayed behind to 'rest.' All of his friends joked that they knew what kind of rest Draco and Theo liked to get every time they would go on a trip together. Pansy commented that she was "glad that she wouldn't be around to hear it this time," and Greg added "make sure to not be too loud to avoid traumatising the help."

Draco apologised to Potter that he felt as though he was abandoning him, to which Potter replied that he "was a big boy that can take care of himself." Pansy assured Draco that she would "keep Blaise away from Harry, so he wouldn't be devastated to return home."

Potter laughed as he said his goodbyes for the day to Draco, "I've never known anyone else who's ever apologised to me because they're too busy having sex! That's nothing to be sorry for, trust me, if Cedric were here, I'd be doing the same thing!"

* * *

The group stayed out until late evening. Draco and Theo were left alone in the castle and they mostly stayed in their private room until hunger took the best of them. Draco ventured to the kitchen looking for food as Theo rested because he refused to dress himself. Draco managed to find one of the staff members who helped him bring back some rice and chicken stew up to his room. As he was walking back to stairs holding a pot of tea, his friends returned from their excursions. Everyone laughed at Draco because of the way he was dressed and his hair, was quite rightly, looking very 'post-shagged.'

"I am surprised you can still walk Malfoy!" Blaise joked observing Draco's ruffled trousers and his inside out t-shirt.

"Laugh all you want Zabini, but we all know you're just jealous!" Draco teased in return as he winked at Harry. Harry approached Draco and grabbed the tea tray Draco was struggling to carry along with the kettle. "Did you have a nice time Potter?" Draco asked ignoring everyone else's continued taunts. Harry nodded a 'yes' and began walking up the stairs with Draco. They talked all the way up to the fourth floor until they reached Draco and Theo's room. "Potter, do you want to hang out later, after you lot have eaten I mean, maybe in a few hours?"

"What about Theodore?" Harry asked, "I am not sure he'll approve." His tone was composed, he truly cared about what Theo thought, he wasn't mocking him.

"I'll tell him, he'll be alright with it. He's going to fall asleep anytime now. He's not much of a night owl and he'll claim he needs his _beauty rest_ especially for the New Year's event he's got to do."

"Okay sure," Harry answered. "The mobile reception here is quite dodgy so I'll just be in the lounge doing some work." Draco shook his head in disbelief at Harry's comment about getting back to work. He was about to say something when he heard Theodore calling his name.

At nine thirty in the evening, Draco joined Potter in the lounge, a spot of whiskey in both of his hands. Draco noticed Potter's laptop was off to the side and he had picked up a book. "Busy?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all. I was just going through the book selections. This place is truly divine!" Potter answered.

"I know, I used to love coming here as a child. I loved spending a week here in the summer with Greg, Pansy and Blaise. Now I can't believe Greg and Pans are possibly dating. It's so unreal, we were all like brothers and sisters growing up." Draco offered Potter the second glass of whiskey he'd brought.

"I know what you mean, it was the same with my friends and now the two of them are married. I was stupid to think I could be part of the family when I started shagging Ron's sister!" Potter responded.

"You shagged a girl?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, why am I super flamboyant?" Potter questioned with eyes full of hesitation. He seemed as though he had instantly become self-conscious and touched his hair.

Draco laughed. "No, not at all. You're very non-flamboyant," Draco assured him. "I was just curious."

"Haven't you?"

"No, I've never shagged a girl. Well, okay, define shagging," Draco stated.

"Define shagging? You're seriously asking me this?" Harry laughed.

"I dated a girl, she went down on me, I never did anything to her. That's the essence of my last relationship with a girl," Draco answered.

"You mean Pansy?" Harry asked as Draco stared at him with a wide-eyed expression of _how did you know?_ "I spent the day today with your friends remember? I know everything there's to know about you and Pansy." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. So your turn, tell me, first crush?"

"Oh that's easy, Cho Chang," Harry answered.

"Another girl?" Draco shook his head.

"Okay, I lied, I went to Bulgaria for a summer program when I was fourteen…"

"And?" Draco edged Harry.

"There was this bloke named Viktor… everyone knew I liked Cho, but I think I liked her because I was obligated to like someone and had to ask someone to the dance, but, I'd say first real crush, definitely Viktor." Harry grinned, "What about you?"

Draco chuckled, unsure of whether or not he should confess, he eventually succumbed and answered, "Professor Stern."

"A Professor? Oh how fancy Draco," Harry joked, "Professor of what, might I ask?"

"He taught chemistry at my school I had him from age fourteen to eighteen. He was probably my inspiration for my becoming a scientist. Although many think that I did well in Chemistry because he was a good teacher, truth is, I still don't know until today if it was my own love for chemicals or my desire to shag him that made me shine." Harry laughed hysterically at Draco's declaration.

"Well did you?" Harry asked unable to resist the urge to know.

"Upon graduation, I did confess to him about how I felt for the past four years, he said he was flattered but nothing came of it." Draco replied with a show of displeasure. "I did offer to suck his cock for being a brilliant professor, he told me he'd simply write me a letter of recommendation."

"You offered to suck his cock? Draco that is vile!"

"Please Potter, don't even pretend like you've never had a crush on someone twice your age!" Draco retorted sending Harry in a dazed look of reminiscence. Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke again, "alright, who was it?"

Harry made a sound as though he'd just took a bite out of a delicious dessert, Draco ignored his body's reaction to the 'mmm' sound and concentrated on Potter's response. "Remus."

"Who's Remus?" Draco asked, "Wait, why does that sound familiar?"

"Remus Lupin, he's married to your cousin Nymphadora."

"Oh yeah, another family member father's forbidden for us to associate with," Draco answered.

"Why are you forbidden to associate with them?"

"Because Aunt Andromeda supposedly married 'beneath her' and married a commoner who didn't come from wealth, it's really sickening what my legacy really associates itself with."

"You can change that," Harry commented.

"How?"

"When you get married, you know the decision is upon you and from what you've told me you've already started standing up to your father and they're really not going to be able to control you anymore. And if you decide to get married to Theo, that'll be even more augmenting your style of legacy and less of your father's."

"You really think I should marry Theo?"

"Draco he loves you, it's so obvious. It's written all over his face. He's so jealous and possessive of you, the way you are of your books in your flat. He doesn't want to share you, he doesn't want to give you up. You were worried that he's not staying for the party because he doesn't love you, I think he really likes his job and that's respectful. He's not with you for your money, your family wealth, he likes what he does, and he likes you!" Harry genuinely smiled at Draco as he acknowledged his thoughts on Theodore. Draco beamed with happiness because he was happy to receive Potter's approval.

"So, back to the questions, Remus? Why him?"

Harry rested back on the seat he was sitting at, closed his eyes and smiled. Draco allowed himself one admission of one small moment of jealousy, then he dismissed it. "He was the only one of all of my parents' friends that didn't dress perfectly, he always had messy hair and he was in the Armed Forces so he's got these sexy battle wounds…" Harry opened his eyes and caught Draco staring at him and adjusted himself. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," Harry asserted as he sat up straight in his armchair. Draco tittered at Harry's embarrassment.

"No, that's alright. It's cute to see you've still got the hots for an eighty year old uncle."

"He's not eighty! He's forty four, thank you very much!" Harry retaliated with humour. "Okay, how about how many shags? Proper shags?"

Draco felt himself turning red. "You first," he instructed.

"Alright, well there's Ginny, so that's one in the female department. If we ignore that then four blokes, including Cedric."

"Two," Draco admitted.

"Two? Really? I expected a much higher number from you!"

"Why? Why me?" Draco asked.

"I don't know I just assumed you always had people trying to get together with you. I mean you aren't exactly lacking in the looks department. Unless you're one of those that just gets his cock sucked in the back room at a club and goes home," Harry joked.

"Shut up you git!" Draco smiled as he yelled at Potter. "I've been with Theodore since I was twenty one. We came together a week before my twenty second birthday in 2002 and before that there was only one bloke in University. I was busy studying you know. Not all of us have the orphaned sob story to get us laid!"

Harry gasped at Draco's response and threw his armchair pillow at him. "You wanker!"

Harry and Draco laughed for several minutes as they threw insults back and forth at each other, their conversation was interrupted by Greg and Pansy who had waltzed into the lounge. "Draco, I just saw Theo, he's looking for you," Pansy declared.

"Oh, he's awake?" Draco stood up immediately after Pansy's announcement.

"I suppose, I was just coming down the stairs and I saw him in the hall."

"Okay, I'll go check on him, thanks Pans. Night Potter!"

"'Night Draco."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! Please write a review! **


	7. New Year's Eve

**New Year's Eve Party  
**

* * *

Inviting Potter to the Berks, Draco thought, was the best decision he'd made. Potter got along really well with all of his friends and even Theo had fully warmed up to him. It helped that Draco confirmed with Theo that he wasn't interested in Potter and that Potter had said wonderful things about him to Draco. If Draco knew anything about Theo, it was that he loved being talked about when he wasn't in the room.

The trip was going well until it was time for Theodore to leave. On the morning of the 31st of December Draco and Theo said their goodbyes _several times_ that the third and the fifth floor of the castle had heard their declarations.

After Theodore left Draco decided to join his friends in the lounge and overheard a conversation between them. "That's the one bad thing about old castles like these," Greg told Pansy and Harry, "the acoustics are quite adept. They didn't have speakers, intercoms or mobiles in the olden days so the architects had come up with solutions to let noise carry through the abode, of course, Sir Charles Barry or William Butterfield never considered having to listen to their best friend shag their boyfriends." Draco saw Harry shyly snicker at Greg's comment.

"Talking about me again are we?" Draco announced his presence to the group as they turned towards Draco and began laughing. His friends were never reluctant to poke fun at Draco and he liked that about them. "Listen mate, I am really sorry about all the _noise_. I asked Theodore to keep it down but he doesn't heed to anyone's requests. At least now you all should be glad that he's left so there will be fewer disturbances in the morning." Draco didn't realise but his tone had reduced to sadness in an instant. He acted as the understanding boyfriend but he was unhappy over the fact that he would be without his boyfriend on New Year's Eve.

"He's just possessive, and he was nervous about leaving you alone here with twenty plus people who might try to snog you at the party so he was just making his claim," Harry explained. "At least be glad that he's announced it to all of us that you're not available!" Harry smiled one of his gracious smiles at Draco; it was something Draco had gotten habituated with.

"You're too nice to him Harry!" Pansy exclaimed, "Are you always this sweet?"

"Not always," Harry replied, "but my parents are the most ridiculously sweet pair I know, so I am afraid that sort of niceness has trickled down on me!"

"Wow that speaks volumes about my damaging personality!" Draco retorted.

"That's not true at all, Sev told me your father is the most resourceful man he knows and your mother is his rock. I can see that in you, you're thoroughly resilient and ambitious and you told me you're the lead researcher at your company. People look up to you; you're not damaged, maybe a bit cracked." Harry winked as he delivered his last statement and the rest of the group erupted with laughter again.

"I see you lot have taught him well," Draco commented looking at his group of friends.

"What do you expect? You left him alone with us, of course we corrupted him!" Pansy replied as she sipped on her mimosa.

For the rest of the day Greg and Pansy put all of their friends to work to set up for the party. The DJ arrived at 6:30 and began constructing his booth which gave the guests time to prepare for the party. The plan was simple, food was to be served at 8pm for the guests with light music and the dancing commenced at 9:30 giving everyone a chance to loosen up with a few drinks to ring in the new year. For Draco, the only thing missing was Theodore.

The party had been a success but everyone had noticed Draco's foul mood, regardless of how much he attempted to hide it. Draco was standing in a corner of the hall and was slowly sipping on his drink watching his friends dance and socialise when Harry and Pansy approached him. Without words Harry on one side and Pansy on the other pulled him to the dance floor. At first he resisted, but Draco knew better than to disobey Pansy and now that Potter was on her side too, he truly couldn't defy at all.

The lights dimmed and Pansy placed herself in the middle of Draco and Harry and danced with the two of them simultaneously. Draco laughed; Pansy could always put him in a better mood. He also noticed at how much at ease he was with her now, since he'd realised that she no longer desired him. He leaned in her ear and whispered, "Sorry, I have been a shitty friend these past few months. I wish you'd just told me to get my head out of my arse instead of your mother." Pansy threw her head back and laughed at Draco's admission, Potter grabbing onto her flowing body. He raised an eyebrow towards Draco in uncertainty and Draco simply shook his head. She leaned back towards Draco and whispered in return, "no hard feelings love, new year, let's become the best of friends again." Draco grinned at Pansy's forgiveness as Greg joined the group and pulled Pansy away with her leaving Draco and Potter to dance alone.

Draco closed the distance between him and Potter grabbing onto his waist, he pulled Potter in towards him. They jumped and moved their bodies in accord with the beat of the music. The two men danced next to each other understanding the other's movement, they barely touched. Draco didn't look at Potter as he moved in rhythm and every time they would catch each other's eye they would simply grin in delight. Potter was a good dancer; he definitely knew what he was doing. Slowly Draco was forgetting his misery and beginning to enjoy the moment. He felt awkward only because he'd never truly danced with a friend before. The few times Draco went dancing when he was single, he'd spent flirting with someone and eventually the dancing was simply a faux mating ritual on the field. He had gone dancing with Theodore, Theo always took the initiative. Draco remembered the first time they had gone dancing together. Theo moved smoothly with the music, his thumbs gently caressed Draco's hips causing a shiver up his spine. Draco remembered how he'd longed to kiss Theo in that moment but resisted because he didn't wish to seem the fool.

"You're thinking about Theodore again, aren't you?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear waking him up to the present.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Draco confessed.

"No, don't be. It's quite alright, I understand. As long as you're not pouty face in the corner again, it's all fantastic!" Harry grinned at Draco. _Why was Potter always so nice_?

They danced together again as the music changed, this time the beats slowed down and Draco was back to feeling awkward. Harry smiled and pulled Draco in a hug causing Draco to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "We're just dancing Draco, no need to be so alarmed," Harry whispered. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I simply enjoy dancing and it's either you or your friend Blaise who I am afraid won't be such a gentleman with me," Harry spoke again.

"Is Blaise bothering you too much?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow in severity causing Harry to laugh.

"Nothing I can't handle, but I did have to make a promise that I'd reserve a dance for him tonight," Harry replied. A few moments later Pansy returned indicating her need for a drink and asked the boys to accompany her to the bar.

The good thing about Greg hosting the party was that it had an open bar. The bad thing about Greg hosting the party was that it had an open bar. Draco couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. He thought that it was good because the open bar would help him forget his sorrows and cause him to have fun with his friends; the bad would the hangover the next morning. Several cheers and whiskey shots later the group was back on the floor. The reservations and awkwardness had shrunk along with the distances between the dancing bodies. Draco wondered how close he could come to Potter without it being considered _crossing a line_, his thought was interrupted when Blaise appeared.

"Sorry to disturb you boys but _one,_ Harry here promised me a dance and _two,_ Draco you've got a phone call from Theo," Blaise announced.

"Oh, where?" Draco spoke as he removed his mobile from his pocket, there was no signal.

"He called the castle," Blaise answered. "There's a phone in the DJ's booth, it's a soundproof room, I was hanging out there with some people when one of the staff came in and told me. You can talk in there, he's on hold. You won't be able to hear the music and vice versa."

Draco smiled at Harry and nodded at Blaise, he leaned into Blaise and whispered in his hear "behave yourself Zabini," and left. He arrived at the DJ's booth, who had set himself up behind a bulletproof, glass room. Draco walked in to the room and when he closed the door behind himself he noticed that the music really didn't penetrate through the glass. He recognised some of the people on the sofa sitting behind the DJ having a drink; he nodded at them and picked up the phone that was attached to the wall.

"Hello?"

_Draco!_

"Theo! Is everything alright?"

_Yes, of course. We are at the show. I am about to go on stage with several other people and then there's a party after so I just wanted to check in with you and wish you a Happy New Year!_

"Oh thanks so much love, I miss you. I wish you were here," Draco responded with sincerity. He stared out of the DJ booth and noticed Potter and Zabini dancing. Blaise had just said something that made Potter laugh and Blaise conveniently held his body placing his hand on the small of Potter's back. Draco scowled for a second.

_Hello? Are you there?_

"Yeah I am here love, how's the show?"

Theo began talking about the extravagant decorations of the art show and explained the art are the clothes themselves that the models are demonstrating. Theo was excited for this opportunity and there were many well-known industrialists attending the event. Eventually Draco drowned him out again as he watched Blaise continually place his hands all over Potter. Blaise had positioned Potter in front of him and he pulled on Potter into his hips. Draco watched Harry move slowly against Blaise as he extended his right arm pulling Blaise's head into his neck and Blaise placed his left hand on Harry's waist. Draco couldn't hear the music and simply glared at them in silence watching them _practically fucking_, according to him, on the dance floor. Draco snapped himself out of it and returned to listening to Theo talk about his job. A few moments later they said their goodbyes and promised to spend more time with each other in the New Year.

After Draco hung up the phone he returned to watching Potter and Blaise dancing. There was something intoxicating about watching them move their bodies, _Potter, move his body_, without being able to hear the music. He took a seat at one of the empty chairs in the booth and watched. After what Draco assumed the music had changed Potter turned to face Blaise again. He saw Blaise whisper something in Potter's ear and Potter shyly smiled. Draco knew Potter's smiles now. There was the _genuine_ one, the _formality_, among a few, the _shy_ one meant that Blaise probably complimented him and he wasn't sure how to respond.

Draco watched as Blaise leaned in to kiss Harry. Draco stood up instantaneously but before he could do anything he witnessed Potter turn his head to avoid Blaise's lips and exploded with laughter. An embarrassed Blaise walked away leaving Potter alone on the dance floor. Potter wasn't misstating, he faithfully, unpretentiously, enjoyed dancing. Alone on the dance floor Potter closed his eyes and danced by himself. A few moments later a handful of people surrounded him, Potter seemed to enjoy their attention. He wasn't the only one that found Potter intriguing.

After a few short moments of witnessing Potter as the centre of attention Draco noticed that Blaise was returning to the DJ booth where Draco had been hidden. He opened the door for Blaise and grinned like a fool. "What happened? I hope Potter let you down easy," he commented.

"Sod off." Blaise whined.

"I told you he was off limits," Draco replied with a tone of coolness in his voice.

"He's off limits to you too Draco. Have you already forgotten Theo?"

"What do you mean? I haven't forgotten anything. I told you we are simply friends and he's been a good friend to me tonight, trying to cheer me up and such."

"Yeah, is that why you were staring at us the entire time you were in here?" Blaise asked, his voice touched with a hint of disdain. "Yeah, I saw you watching us, Harry might be clueless but I see right through you."

"I don't understand what you mean, I was on the phone and I had nothing else to do but watch the crowd and I didn't try to practically fuck him on the dance floor!" Draco retorted.

"Just be careful Draco," Blaise answered, "simply make sure you know what you're doing."

"I am not doing anything," Draco replied his peaceful tone matching Blaise's, "and I know what I am doing." _He didn't know what he was doing_.

Draco left the booth and returned to the dance floor. He didn't approach Harry right away instead he headed to the bar to get another drink. Harry caught up with him.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked approaching the bar behind Draco. "How is Theodore?"

"He's doing great, he's having fun just wanted to wish me a _Happy New Year_," Draco answered faking his delight. He was confused by his conversation with Blaise and decided to best keep that to himself.

"That's good news!" Harry exclaimed, Draco realised at this point that Harry was pissed drunk. "Do you want to dance some more? It's ten minutes to midnight!" Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry; _he always just made everything better_. He quickly forgot about his discussion and followed Harry to the dance floor. A few more upbeat dances later the countdown had begun, at the stroke of midnight Harry pecked Draco's cheek gently with a kiss and grinned. "Happy New Year Draco, you're the best friend ever!" Draco laughed with his head thrown back and returned the small kiss on Potter's cheek. Potter gave his _charming_ smile, the one that meant _I love this moment_, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

Years later when they would be married and with children, Draco would always look back at this moment in retrospection and remember it as the moment he knew he had begun falling in love with Potter. But, he'd know then, as he doesn't know at the moment, that it was a long road to happiness.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome! Hope you like the story!  
**


	8. Predicament

**Predicament**

* * *

Draco started his New Year's as most people do, waking up in a strange place with a hangover. Fortunately for him, he had only gotten as far as the sofa in the lounge of the castle. He woke up the sound of a snoring Potter who was comfortably cuddled up in the chair next to him. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw Blaise standing over him with two mugs of tea.

"Morning sunshine, I got you some green tea, it's good for hangovers," Blaise spoke as he smiled, his voice waking up Potter. "Harry, here, I got you one too!"

"Oh, thanks. How did you know?" Harry asked rubbing his head, his hair sticking up on side of the head where he'd placed it against the chair for the night.

"I brought the two of you here last night, you were too drunk to walk up the steps or take help from anyone, and it was quite the show actually. Harry kept insisting on how you needed to have green tea in the morning." Blaise laughed. "You two are adorable drunk, but obnoxious drunk together. You couldn't decide where you wanted to sleep because you'd made a _BFF_ pact and were convinced on a sleepover party. However, walking was not your forte, so I brought you two here, told you to wait here and I'd be back with more drinks, which was a lie and a few minutes later you were unconscious and snoring, in unison."

"I don't snore!" Draco retorted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Draco," Blaise answered.

"We didn't-" Potter hesitated.

"No, you didn't snog anyone, or each other. You were just both reminiscing how you could have been best friends growing up if your fathers weren't such insolent creatures." Both Potter and Draco glared at Blaise and he defended himself, "hey, your words, not mine!"

"Honestly, I don't remember much of anything after you went to take that phone call from Theo," Potter confessed.

"Yeah, after I returned we had a few more drinks then I am sort of drawing a blank after the clock struck midnight," Draco added.

"Truthfully, you were both ridiculously drunk. You should be glad you were amongst friends, I'd hate to think of what would happen if you were somewhere like a real club, with the way you two drink," Blaise commented.

"I usually don't drink that much, I think I overdid it simply because I was amongst friends," Potter replied.

"Alright, now that you're conscious, most of us are headed on a hiking trip after breakfast, if you're interested in coming, you've got about forty minutes to get ready," Blaise informed them. Both Draco and Potter stood up immediately, and held onto each other. Draco felt dizzy and by Potter's reaction, thought he must feel the same light-headedness." Blaise laughed again. "I would also suggest taking a few headache pills before heading out. If you're coming, I'll make sure we don't leave without you."

The rest of the day was torturous for Draco, his body was severely dehydrated from the night before and the unusually bright sun in winter was blinding him. A few hours and a few litres of water later, he was beginning to feel whole again. Potter didn't seem as distressed as Draco; he informed Draco that Sirius always enjoyed nature and outdoor activities a lot more than Severus so he was always Sirius' partner in all nature excursions. He was happy to be out in the snow hiking a mountain; it made him feel at home.

The next few days were quite relaxing in the castle. Many of the guests were beginning to leave and since Draco spoke to Theo on the phone every day, he was starting to get pressured to return to London. Theo hated the idea of Draco being around Potter. He'd never admit it, but Draco could tell that his boyfriend was always nervous on the phone as though he was expecting some bad news. They cut their trip short by one day and commenced their mini road trip home on the 3rd of January as opposed to the 4th.

* * *

Greg dropped Potter off back at the _L'Elephant Café_ where Draco had picked him up from. He stated that he wanted to get some work done before he headed back home. He was sure as soon as he'd arrive home his friends, especially Hermione, would have a million questions for him and he wouldn't be able to finish his project. At least this way, he could use the excuse of his mobile being out of charge.

Draco got out of the car to bid Potter goodbye, everyone else remained in the car. Draco walked Potter to the door at the café as they continued talking. Draco was telling some story about an incident involving camping the first time he'd tried in when he was twelve. No one else seemed interested in the story as much as Potter. As they stood outside the café, they continued talking, their conversation eventually interrupted by the honk of the horn from Greg's car.

"Alright, I'll see you Potter."

"See you Draco."

Draco grinned as he returned to the car after turning what must have been at least ten times to wave goodbye to him, when he returned inside the car, Blaise teased him. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Shut it Blaise," Draco replied. Everyone else in the car laughed and Pansy rolled her eyes staring at Draco. "What are you all on about?"

"Draco, you're falling for him," Pansy answered.

"What, no! We are just friends. I told you, we just get along really well and that's it, I love Theo," Draco answered, unsure if he was convincing his friends or himself. A short moment later Draco noticed that Potter had forgotten his jumper in the car. "Wait, turn around, Potter forgot his jumper, we have to return it."

"If I turn around Draco, I am leaving you at that café," Greg answered.

"Alright fine, just stop the car and I'll go back. I'll take a taxi to you Stratford," Draco answered.

"You're mental, it's just a jumper. You can give it to him the next time you see him," Blaise intervened.

"He's going on a business trip in two days for his project proposal; I won't see him for weeks!" Draco argued. Greg stopped the car and didn't say a word, Draco decided to get out of the car, "Just take my luggage to your place and when I get there, I'll ring you." He ran back to the café to return Potter's jumper.

When Draco arrived at the café and before going in spotted Potter through the window. He was on his mobile and he had his _pleased_ smile on. The same one he had shot at Draco on New Year's Eve at midnight. _He must be on the phone with his boyfriend_. Draco waited outside the café for several minutes watching Potter converse. His facial expressions intrigued Draco and he imagined what he was talking about. Eventually, Potter got off the phone and Draco entered the café.

"Draco, what happened? What are you doing here?" Potter got up from his seat surprised to see Draco, he smiled in disbelief.

"You left your jumper in the car, so I came back to return it. Greg, the bastard that he is, wouldn't wait for me, then I saw you on the phone and didn't want to disturb so I was waiting for you to get off your mobile. Were you talking to Cedric?"

"Yeah, he just rang me up; he's on his way back and promises to make up for his disregard. Thanks," Potter said as he grabbed his jumper, "I would have missed it, it's my favourite!"

"Yeah, I know that's why I wanted to return it before your trip," Draco responded unable to hide his grin.

"How are you going to get back to Stratford now, to your car if Greg's left?" Potter asked.

"I'll take a taxi, no worries," Draco answered.

"Don't be silly, I'll drop you off. Let's go, come to the house for a cup of tea then I'll drop you on my way to see Cedric," Potter insisted.

"Oh he's back?" Draco asked, his tone a bit bleak, for his own good.

"Yeah, he's invited me over. I can't wait," Potter answered. Draco saw the enthusiasm in Potter's eyes and smiled, he was happy for his _friend_.

Draco walked with Potter to his house, a quick ten minute walk away from _L'Elephant Café_. He hoped that Potter's parents wouldn't be home, he didn't want to make things any more awkward between them. He wasn't sure how they'd feel about him being in their house after the way his father had behaved towards Severus. He was in luck, the house was empty. Draco waited in the kitchen as Potter went up to his room to drop off his luggage and change clothes. When he joined Draco, he was surprised to see Potter's appearance change so quickly.

He had combed his hair, it actually sort of look _nice_, along with the fact that he'd removed his glasses and wore contacts. He was wearing a fitted button down black shirt with grey trousers and black loafers. He looked like he was going on a proper date. Draco had never seen Potter dress so chic, not even the first time they had met in the very same house he was in right now.

"Wow Potter, you look-" Draco was lost at words.

"I hope that's a good thing," Potter replied.

"It is, you look brilliant. How come you never dress like this normally?"

"If I dressed like this all the time, then you wouldn't have _that_ reaction," Potter answered. He quickly made some tea and invited Draco to join him in the sitting room.

In his efforts to keep his thoughts straight, Draco began discussing Theo. "I am afraid that just before my trip to the castle, I told my parents about him."

"You're afraid?" Potter asked looking confused.

"Well, I am afraid that now they're going to want to meet him," Draco answered.

"Isn't that a good thing, that they will finally accept your relationship with someone of your choosing and not theirs?" Potter questioned.

"What if they harass him about marriage?" Draco's tone was apprehensive.

"I honestly don't think Theo is going to say no. You have to decide whether or not you want to marry him. You've told me you love him and were afraid that he didn't love you but now you know for a fact that he does. He's seen you with me, he's threatened and he's marking his territory. You have nothing to worry about. So tell me what's really bugging you?"

"Honestly, nothing. You're right. I wanted Theo, I've got him exactly the way I've wanted him, there should be nothing for me to worry about," Draco repeated Potter's words.

"Excellent, so when your parents meet him and if they bother you about marriage, you can tell them that you'll be ready when the both of you are ready. This is a conversation you should really be having with him," Potter commented. "I support you and your decision, you're the one who has the final say in everything, it is your life after all."

Draco smiled at Potter's declaration. He felt better, more confident. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous, he had a good thing with Theo and it wasn't going anywhere.

"So, how would you do it?" Potter asked.

"Do what?"

"If you had to propose, if you were to ask Theodore's hand in marriage, what would you do? The traditional way of getting down on one knee? Or is he not a very traditional type?"

"I don't know, with my luck my father would simply propose for me," Draco joked. "What about you Potter? Are you the traditional type?"

Harry thought over the question for a minute. "I am most definitely the traditional type, if I were the recipient," Harry answered. "If I were to propose, it'll probably in the early morning, I'd slide the ring into his finger and hold his hand and pretend to sleep while purposely waking him up. He'd notice that my hand was on his left, notice the ring there and I'd smirk. Then, I'd probably whisper something like _just say yes_." Harry laughed. "However, if he were to propose to me, I'd love the one knee, ring gesture. The more traditional the better, you know I always say, _I can't resist-_"

"…_resist a man on his knees_, yes yes, I know Potter," Draco finished Potter's sentence.

Shortly after they left Potter's house and he drove Draco to Stratford and dropped him off at Greg's flat. Draco picked up his luggage from Greg's and drove home. He sent Theo a text message asking him to dinner. Draco felt positive and was certain to take his relationship to the next level.

* * *

Potter had been gone for over a week on his business trip to France, then Germany. He and Draco exchanged a few emails back and forth however, it wasn't enough for Draco. Draco had been freaking out because his parents were finally going to meet Theo. He wanted to share that information with Potter and talk to him, since he was the only one that could manage to calm Draco down. Even Pansy was starting to admit that.

Potter finally replied to Draco's last email saying that he was due to return on Monday, the 17th of January. It was the same night Theo was supposed to meet Lucius and Narcissa. Draco found out that Potter arrived at Heathrow at five o'clock in the evening, he offered to pick him up from the airport. His plan was simple, he was going to pick up Potter from the airport, drive him to Islington, talk to him on the way, then return to his home and wait for Theodore to arrive at eight o'clock to meet his parents.

_As all plans go, this one also failed miserably._

Due to an unpredictable snowstorm Potter's flight was over two hours late. The drive from the airport to Potter's house was also delayed significantly because of traffic. Draco grew apprehensive while he waited for Potter at the airport but the drive home, though delayed, hours felt only as though a few minutes had passed. Potter congratulated Draco on finally taking the next step in his relationship. When Draco pulled up at the house in Islington, he thought that Potter might invite him in for tea.

"Draco it's 7:45, aren't you supposed to arrive at your house by eight o'clock?" Potter asked.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed, "I didn't realise it was so late, I am sorry Potter, thanks for everything, I'll call you later tonight!" Draco sped off away from Potter's house and returned on the freeway. Draco arrived at his house at 8:40 and parked in his parent's driveway. When he rushed into the house he saw Theodore in the sitting room sitting on the sofa with Narcissa, as Lucius was standing by the bar with a stern look on his face.

"I am so sorry everybody, I got delayed in the lab and the traffic was ruthless!" Draco lied, he hadn't told anyone that he was due to pick up Potter at the airport. Theodore glared at Draco as he entered the room.

"Draco, I can only hope that your discourteous behaviour that you so freely choose to display towards us isn't suffered by Mr Nott here," Lucius commented. "If it is, then I simply do not understand why he chooses to stay with you."

_Does this mean my father approve of Theodore?_ Draco wondered.

"I am truly sorry Father, I should have planned better but you can't really trust the city traffic," Draco attempted at an excuse. Narcissa stood up from the sofa allowing Draco to sit next to Theo, he whispered _I am so sorry love_, in his ear. Theo wasn't thoroughly pleased.

"We had a nice chat while we waited for you to arrive Draco," Lucius said. "I am happy to inform you that I think Mr Nott is quite remarkable. I am glad that you've found yourself a very intelligent and suitable partner."

_Does my father realise, he's sitting right here?_ Another thought came across Draco's mind.

"Father, with all due respect. I do appreciate that you approve of my relationship with Theo, who I whole-heartedly love, but I hope you understand that this doesn't necessarily mean that I am willing, we are willing, to get married before both of us are ready."

"What are you waiting for?" Narcissa asked.

"Excuse me?" Draco questioned nervously.

"If you two love each other and are absolutely happy with each other, so what are you waiting for? What needs to happen for you to be ready?" Narcissa meticulously explained her question.

Draco expected surprising questions from his father and had prepared answers but he was startled by his mother's interjection. His father made everything sound long and mundane but his mother's question was simple. _Why wasn't he ready?_

"Dear, don't make the boy nervous," Lucius commented.

"Draco, why don't you go and show Theodore your flat?" Narcissa commanded. The moment Draco heard his mother give the command, Draco remembered Potter. The first time Potter had visited their Manor, Narcissa had made a similar statement. The scene of Potter standing in front of him on Christmas Eve flashed in front of him and he chuckled.

Theodore stood up and took Draco's hand waiting for him to lead the way. He led Theo towards another room, towards the hallway that lead to his flat. "It isn't very clean, I am afraid," Draco repeated similar words to Theo that he had to Potter that night. He remembered how Potter had made him feel at ease about his apprehension.

"I am sure, you're not a very organised person anyway. I didn't expect anything else from you," Theo commented with a smirk. Draco was disheartened by Theo's comment, he had hoped that he would be sweet. "Wow, this is amazing Draco!" Theo exclaimed when he looked around Draco's room. "You've got a lot of books!" He commented. Draco wasn't sure if that was a mere observation or a compliment.

"If we ever live together, we're going to need a separate room just for your books. Unless I live here, then we'll have to simply get rid of this all," Theo added.

"I don't think I could get rid of my books, I've got more in the closet. I think if we ever live together, we'll definitely have to move far far away from my parents," Draco responded.

"I like your parents, they seem like reasonable people," Theo replied. "And _more books_? Draco you've got to be joking!" Theodore went into Draco's walk-in closet to see the other books he was talking about as Draco's mobile buzzed. It was Pansy and she was asking how everything was going tonight.

"Theo, love, do you mind if I make a quick phone call?" Draco asked.

"Who?"

"Potter, he's just got in tonight from his business trip, I wanted to quickly check up on him," Draco commented as he looked up from his mobile he saw Theo glaring at him. "What is it?" He asked as he began dialling the number.

"Draco, I just met your parents, I am in your flat for the very first time and you want to _call Potter?_ This is one of the happiest moments of our lives, and you're thinking about Potter? How did you even think about him immediately? I thought you would take me on your bed or kiss me or something, we are finally alone after I waited forty five minutes for you unaided in your parents' house!"

"Boys, you've got the rest of your lives to fight, come and have a drink," Lucius announced from down the hall.

"I am sorry," Draco said, "let's go have a drink with my parents and I'll drop you home."

"I don't need a ride home Draco, since you insisted that I drive myself here," Theo snapped.

They returned to the sitting room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. Draco saw a few extravagant desserts displayed on the coffee table as Narcissa was pouring champagne. "What's going on?" Draco asked.

"We are simply celebrating that we met Theodore tonight, why Draco you don't think it's a reason to celebrate?" Narcissa asked as she grabbed Theo and brought him to the sofa.

"Yes, of course mother," Draco answered as he picked up a champagne glass and waited for a toast.

Lucius brought his son aside and handed him a small box, Draco stared at it knowing what it was. He shook his head and returned it to his father. "What are you two whispering about?" Narcissa asked.

"I am simply asking _your son_ if he's ready," Lucius answered. "What about you Mr Nott, how do you feel? You've been dating my son for over two years, if he were to ask you to take the next step, would you say that you're ready?"

Theo nervously stood up from the sofa and looked at Lucius, then at Draco. He looked at the small box Draco was holding in his hand and gulped. "Erm, I would say-" Theo began.

"Wait, not like this, not with this," Draco interrupted Theo as he held up the small box up.

"Son, this is our family heirloom, it was your grandfather's ring. If you're going to do something tonight, shouldn't you follow tradition?" Lucius asked.

"No, not your way. If you're going to force this out of me without my proper consent, I have to do it my way," Draco turned and ran away from the sitting room back towards the hallway that lead to his flat. He arrived in his room and threw the small ring box in his top drawer in his chest as he looked for his own ring box. He returned to the sitting room a few minutes later, a new ring box in hand.

"Father, ask Theo again," Draco said.

"Okay," Lucius spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "Apologies for the interruption earlier, so Mr Nott, if my son were to ask you, if our family were to ask you to take the next step in your relationship, would say that you're ready?"

Theo stood up again facing the two blond men with a similar spine melting glare. "Sir, I would say, that I have been ready for six months," Theodore answered.

Draco's felt as though his heart had been beating a thousand times per second, he had been prepared with a ring for Theo for the past three months, he hadn't told anyone, not even Potter. He didn't know what he had been waiting for, perhaps a sign, and this was it, it couldn't get any more apparent.

Draco approached Theo, he held his left hand as he picked it up and placed it on his heart. He silently heard Narcissa squeal but didn't turn. "Theodore, I, erm…not very good with words. It took me two weeks to ask you to dinner in the first place and you told me that you'd been patiently waiting for me to approach you, so-" Draco gulped. "So, my father has a ring that is our family's but, I sort of picked this out for you a few months ago and I thought maybe you'd like this one, for us, a new life and a new tradition. So-" Draco took out the ring from the box and slipped it on Theodore's ring finger, he didn't know what to say and as always the case had been for over the past few weeks, he relied on Potter in the oddest of times, "Just say yes."

Theo looked at the ring and gasped. It was a cobalt ring with triangles around it with three black diamonds placed in a channel setting. "Draco, it's perfect!" He exclaimed. Draco leaned in to kiss Theodore, conscious of his parents watching them. He turned to look at his parents who were glowing with joy and his mother had instantaneously started sobbing.

That night Theo didn't end up leaving after all. Draco and Theo spent the night in Draco's flat, it was the first time he'd stayed over. Theo kept it quiet as he thanked Draco in several ways for the engagement and proving his love to him. "Now that you're mine forever, I don't need to shout to prove it to everyone," Theo confessed. Draco finally understood why Theo was always so vocal during their lovemaking, _Potter had been correct_. The night had proven to be too exhausting for Theodore as he was spent and collapsed next to Draco and fell asleep immediately.

Draco stayed awake until the wee hours of the morning. He laid next to the wall, staring at the roof his right hand under his head, his left on his stomach. Theodore was passed out next to him, on his stomach, an arm around Draco. Every time Draco closed his eyes, he saw Potter's face. It started simply at first. He saw him grin, his emerald green eyes shining. Draco immediately opened his eyes. A few moments later he closed his eyes again, he saw Potter in a towel, when he'd taken a shower in Draco's private bath at the castle because Blaise was taking too long in his. Potter's muscles glimmered under the drops of water as he left Draco's bedroom and walked to his own. The last image Draco saw was from the time Potter was going off to meet his boyfriend, no glasses, he'd bent down to put on his shoes his shirt lifting a bit showing his midriff, flawless skin, perfect tan colour.

Draco finally dozed off at around six o'clock in the morning. His last thought: _I am so fucked_.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading, I wrote this really late at night so there might be some (a lot of) mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me, I am going to re-read it and fix them soon! Please review. A. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long but I also haven't updated in a while and B. I also didn't expect it to take this turn so quickly. C. I hope you are hopeful for the future. D. Please write a review!**


	9. Determination

**Determination**

* * *

"You're a piece of work Draco," Pansy told Draco when he'd confessed to her the events of the past few days.

"You bought a ring, you waited on it, you went to meet a hopeful with no intention of marrying him. You become super best mates with the bloke, you propose to your boyfriend, and now you realise you're in love with Potter?"

"I know, I am damaged," Draco answered.

"When was the last time you spoke to Potter?" Pansy asked.

"About a week ago when I picked him up from the airport. After the engagement, Theodore's been spending almost every night over at my flat and I've been avoiding Potter. Well physically, he's still haunting me every time I close my eyes."

"This is completely mental!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco replied. As Draco replied his mobile buzzed and he received a message from Potter.

_Draco, I've got to go to Canada in a few days for a month! My proposal was accepted and the company wants me to deliver the proposal to their North American branch. Do you have time for lunch?_

"He's going to Canada," Draco informed Pansy, his tone insipid.

"Maybe that'll give you time to think this all over," Pansy answered. "Maybe it'll give you time to smooth things over with Theo or end them completely."

_Potter, that's great news. I can meet you for late lunch tomorrow, do you want to go to Salvatore's?_

* * *

The next day Draco prepared himself for lunch with Potter. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, he wasn't sure about anything. Draco arrived at Salvatore's at 2:30, he had had a work meeting earlier that day so he was dressed up, dotting a grey suit with a black silk tie. When he saw Potter he was stunned, he had seen him dressed up before, the one time at his house when he was off to see Cedric but that was nothing compared to how he looked at that moment. _Is that Hugo Boss?_ Draco wondered. Immediately Draco realised that he'd never actually met Potter during the day before so he'd never known how he dresses for work. They're usually meeting at a pub and the formality had always been lacking.

"Potter, you stump me again with your dressing sense," Draco expressed.

"Thanks Draco, you're looking sharp as well. People would definitely think that we're having a very formal business lunch or are on a very momentous date!"

"We do look like quite the powerful couple, don't we?" Draco grinned, _one can always dream_.

The waitress stopped by their table and took their drinks and food order. She smiled at Draco and said that she recognised him from his picture in the paper, Draco hadn't realised that the engagement announcement had already been published in the society news. Draco was utterly embarrassed; he should have predicted that his mother would do something like this.

"Yeah, I saw the announcement too. I was shocked," Potter commented.

"You were?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm extremely happy for you both but I thought you'd at least tell me when it happened. I haven't heard from you in a week, I thought maybe I offended you or overstepped my bounds!" Harry answered.

"No, of course not. I am still wrapping my head around it, it all happened so unexpectedly, yet it was planned. I can't explain it!" Draco was frazzled. "You really think it's a good idea?"

"Sure I do, why wouldn't I? You've been seeing Theo for years and you love him so it's the next best step," Harry answered. Draco noticed a bit of difference in his tone, something was wrong. He stared at Potter, watching his moves until their eyes locked again and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Cedric and I broke it off," Potter confessed.

"What? Why didn't you say anything? When?" Draco all but shrieked at the news.

"About two days ago. I was going to message you but I saw the engagement announcement and didn't wish to rain on your parade, also I am going to Canada for a month so I just wanted to you know hang out and talk. I don't really wish to discuss my mundane breakup."

"But what happened?" Draco asked.

"He met someone when he was in Ireland, they had a fling. He told me that he felt obligated to return to me, so I let him go. I don't wish to be with someone who thinks of me as an obligation," Harry answered. The waitress had returned and placed their food in front of them.

"I am sorry Potter, I wish I could do something," Draco said. "But, I wish you'd told me earlier. I wouldn't care if I am happy or whatever, you matter to me!" Draco meant it, feelings or no feelings; he always put friends before everything else.

"It's not a big deal; besides, I am going away so maybe I'll have a fling or two of my own in another country! I could get used some _real men,_ lumberjacks and moose hunters," Potter joked. "I hear they're really good with their hands." Draco laughed at Potter's jokes but peculiarly felt jealous. He knew that Potter isn't the type to shag his emotions out of a break up but the thought of him kissing other men in another country was bothering him.

"I'll still be here waiting for you, when you return," Draco responded. "Just don't forget about me in your sea of one offs." He laughed as he spoke his comment attempting to seem nonchalant. They ate the rest of their lunch having casual conversation. Potter informed Draco that he ran into Blaise the day before and promised Potter to have dinner with him when he returns from his trip. Draco shook his head at Blaise's constant attempt to bed Potter, but, Potter ensured him that Blaise wasn't really "his type."

"Why what's your type?" Draco asked. They had had many conversations about past relationships and sexual encounters but they never actually discussed their types.

"Blaise seems too much of a bottom for me; I reckon he'd want me to take charge. I want someone I think could be a challenge, someone who would make me desire to please them not someone who'd do as I command," Potter answered.

"You like being commanded?" Draco asked, gulping silently and completely ignoring the electric jolt in his pants.

"Yes and no, I want someone who isn't just like _hey, I like you, let me write you poetry_. I want someone who says _hey, I like you and let's go back to my place and show me what your tongue can do, and if you say no, then you're making a huge mistake_. And then, write me poetry." Harry grinned.

"Is that how you felt about Cedric?" Draco asked.

"Well, he never wrote me poetry, so I suppose he wasn't the complete package," Potter answered.

"But his tongue sufficed?" Draco was walking a dangerous line, and he knew it. Potter didn't reply, he simply turned red and took a sip of his wine. Draco chose not to push the subject any longer. "Alright Potter, I have a confession to make," Draco announced. He noticed that Harry's eyes lit up and he looked intently at Draco. "It's about my proposal to Theodore," he said. Harry nodded, Draco thought perhaps it was his imagination but he thought that Potter's eyes glistened less. _Maybe he expected a more scandal story_. He continued, "I had bought a ring for Theo in October, for his birthday. I was thinking of proposing then but I didn't because just before his birthday we had gotten into a huge fight and the timing didn't feel right. Then, the ring just burned a hole in my pocket for several weeks until I placed it in one of my drawers in my cupboard and sort of forgot about it."

"Okay," Harry replied.

"So, I didn't tell anyone that I had an engagement ring for him, nor did I ever propose. It was also partly because I couldn't think of the right thing to say or find the right moment or sign," Draco paused. He noted he was talking too fast and he needed to slow down. _Why am I nervous?_ "In any case, when my parents met him they sort of threw the whole 'get engaged right this moment' notion on me and I couldn't resist and I showed him the ring that I had bought." He paused again. "Okay so I kind of maybe used your method of proposing on Theo," Draco blurted out the rest of the words hurriedly.

"You did what?" Potter asked.

Draco slowed his pace and spoke again, "I kind of used your idea when I proposed to him. It wasn't genuine and I feel horrible, because if he finds out he'll be wounded and I didn't want you to hear it from anyone that I am so dull that I couldn't even think of an original idea."

"What did you say, what did you do?" Potter asked.

"I took his hand and I placed it on my heart, then I slid the ring on his finger and said _just say yes_." Draco was holding his head in his hands due to utter humiliation. "I am sorry Potter, I couldn't think of anything else and I always think of you when I am stuck somewhere. You're like my better half that I didn't know I missed until you arrived. Everything in my head, every voice, every emotion, it's always associated with you and I just panicked and it was the first thing I thought of!"

"It's okay Draco, that's a really sweet story," Potter spoke with a smile at Draco's confession. "If it ever gets back to me, I'll act genuinely surprised for your sake and for Theodore's sake." Harry smiled and spoke again, "And besides, it's not like I will be proposing to anyone anytime soon."

"You shouldn't have to. You deserve to be proposed to. You deserve the flowers and the surprise and the traditional one knee on the ground honourable ritual," Draco replied.

"Potter," Draco spoke again, "what is this…between us?"

"Draco," Harry closed his eyes, "don't ask me that, I don't know the answer to that."

"So you don't deny that there's something between us?" Draco asked.

"It's just familiarity, our parents are very close, they're very connected. So we feel connected. It's just an odd form of friendship, almost a sort of _brotherhood_," Potter replied.

"It can't be that simple, I thought what I had with Theo, that's love. But then, if that's love, then what is this?" Draco asked another questions.

"If things had been different, maybe in a different life time Draco but not now, not like this. You're with Theodore, you're _engaged_ to Theodore, you had bought a ring three months ago-"

"Yeah but that was before I met you," Draco interjected.

"And I am just getting over Cedric. I can't do the same thing to you what someone has done to me. I can't steal you or cloud your judgement for my own benefit. Theo is nice, I really like him, and he doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve this."

"What if I don't love him?" Draco asked.

"Draco, if you're having cold feet, I am not going to use myself as bait. You only thought of this now, when I've told you that I am no longer with Cedric? You would have happily continued your relationship if I had told you otherwise. What if I had told you I was getting engaged to Cedric? Then you would have married Theo? Because you don't have a back up?"

"You are not my back up plan Potter," Draco announced.

"I wish I could believe that," Harry retorted. "I have to return to the office." Harry flagged the waitress and gave him his credit card. "I am leaving tomorrow evening for Toronto; we'll talk when I get back. I hope you can figure out what you want Draco, and don't consider me in the equation of the complexity of your chaotic theory." As the waitress returned with the bill Harry signed it, nodded at Draco and left.

Draco was stunned silent not because he had just been snubbed by Potter, _well there was that_, but he was stunned because Potter had just made a reference to his latest article he'd published in the _Chemical Physics Letters_. Draco had briefly mentioned it to Potter during their trip at the Berks; he didn't remember saying anything much but that he'd published his first main article on molecular science and discrete chaotic systems. It was a purely physics and mathematical article that only a handful of people would have ever read. _Potter looked it up_.

As Draco watched Potter walk away, his mobile buzzed.

_Draco, some of my friends want to go out tonight to Rain for Jake's birthday, do you want to come? Invite Harry and others!_

If nothing else, Theodore always had perfect timing. Draco needed to truly find out for once, how he felt about Potter in Theodore's presence and he wanted to witness Potter's reaction to Theodore and Draco together. Potter didn't reject him because he didn't wish to be with him, he rejected him on principle. _Well his parents have taught him well_. Draco was taught to use any mean to achieve the end, he _was_ his father's son.

Draco determined to execute his plan messaged many inviting them to the gay club his boyf- fiancé was organising a party at. If Draco knew anything about Potter, he knew that Potter liked to dance.

- _Potter, I am sorry about my behaviour. Do you want to come out tonight with Theo and his friends for dancing? _

_- Pansy, I need your help. Come by my flat at 7:30_.

Draco knew that he wasn't being noble. He was using people for his own selfish reasons but he was determined. He needed to know if he was engaged to the wrong bloke, and if he was he didn't wish to waste anyone's time anymore. He was once again, _as Viola Parkinson has so eloquently stated_, going to remove his head from his own arse.

* * *

**(A/N): Quick entry for a new chapter, I was in the mood for some fun. What do you think? Thoughts on the mischievousness? Review Please!  
**


	10. Sharing

**Sharing**

* * *

It was the night before Potter was due to leave for Canada for a month and Draco had to do something. He didn't know what, he didn't know why, but he knew that he couldn't just continue with the way things were going. He loved Theodore, he was _engaged_ to Theodore but he wasn't a 100% in it and he needed to know why. He feared that it was all going to blow up in his face_, it probably was_, but he just couldn't sit idly by. He'd met Potter by chance, and he had woken Draco up. Draco felt as though he was sleeping through his life and he'd never felt so alive, _what did it all mean_?

"Pansy, do you think Theodore will ever forgive me?"

"Well, don't cheat on him, physically, even if you've cheated on him emotionally. Just end it, or commit fully. I don't see this working out if you continue to be friends with Harry. You can't do that to him, he doesn't deserve it even if I think he's a total arse," Pansy replied. Her honesty shocked Draco.

"You think he's an arse?"

"Since I only met him a month ago, I don't know him very well but, I don't like him. Why do you think everyone was pushing you, telling you that you like Harry? Because _we_ don't like Theo." Pansy was sitting on Draco's bed in his flat, as he was getting ready to go out dancing with Theodore and his friends. He still hadn't heard a reply from Potter for whether or not he'd be joining them. Potter had asked where they were going and ended all communication after that.

"I wish I had this information before I proposed to him," Draco answered.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to keep your relationship a secret. He loves you, there's no doubt about that, but does he deserve you? Should you marry him? That's something you have to decide on your own. We all were nice to him and he was nice to us at the Berks. There's nothing wrong with him, but he's not one of us, he couldn't be one of us. He's too self-centered, too self absorbed. I mean Draco, was he even enjoying sex as much as he was performing? I am sure you're good, I mean, I've been down there and I was pleased but-" Pansy paused for a moment. "He thinks of you as property and not as his equal. That is also love, but it's not a type of love one can build a lasting relationship on."

"But, Potter said that he thought Theodore truly loves me and desires me," Draco argued.

"Yes, like an object," Pansy added. "Potter doesn't know you like I do, you've known him for as long as I've known Theo. He didn't grow up with you, he didn't hold your hand at the hospital when you broke your arm at the age of thirteen. He knows you now, as a grown up. He hasn't seen you grow up, change, go through heartbreaks. He's a decent bloke with a genuine heart, he can't see if someone is taking advantage of you because he'd never do that to you, or anyone."

"You're supposed to talk me out of falling in love with him."

"No, I am supposed to stop you from making a stupid mistake by marrying Theodore if you're not ready. I could care less for Potter." She smirked as she hopped off the bed and grabbed one of Draco's books from the bookshelf. She turned to look at Draco and he looked miserable. "My dear, he's going away to Canada for a month, maybe this is a good time to get some distance between you two, think about what you want. Maybe try to work it out with Theo, before you were hiding with him but now you're out to your parents, he's willing to be friends with your friends, maybe do a trial run in the relationship. Don't think about the engagement, think about your life."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just need to take it one step at a time, I should really stop thinking about this so much." He looked up at Pansy and she smiled in agreement.

"Wear this!" Pansy held up a dark green satin shirt, "you always look hot in this shirt."

"Theo _hates_ that shirt," Draco commented.

"Then, you should definitely wear it," she answered as Draco glared at her raising an eyebrow. "What? Theo does everything you ask him, discards all the clothes you hate? Marriage, is about compromise! I know you told me that you're always worried about people looking at him, trying to dance with him when you've gone clubbing, like I said, you look hot in this shirt, he hates it because it makes you look hotter than him!"

"You're mental, but whatever I am not going to argue with you. Give me the bloody shirt."

Twenty minutes later Draco was ready to go. Pansy said she'd accompany him to the club for an hour or so, then she had to get home. She had an early shift at the hospital the next day. Draco pretended to be sad, but he was glad. A drunk Pansy would have spilled all his secrets, he was glad that she wasn't going to be drinking and would be leaving early.

When they arrived at 'Rain' the crowd was still quite thin, given that it was still fairly early and it was also a weeknight. Barely anyone went clubbing on a weeknight in the middle of winter. Draco liked going to empty clubs, it gave him more freedom to chat with his friends and worry less about who was going to hit on his boyf- _fiancé_. _I've got to get used to calling him my _fiancé_, even if it is still a conversation in my head_.

Draco and Pansy had arrived only moments before they were joined by Theodore and his entourage. Pansy raised her eyebrow when she scanned the crowd and gave a look to Draco. "They're models," he said. Theo and all of his friends were dressed in skin tight t-shirts and equally tight jeans, leaving very little to the imagination. Draco's comment confirmed with Pansy at how shallow they all were, they ran in the same circle. She leaned into Draco and whispered in his ear, "Be careful of the company you keep, as you may one day become like them."

"With that logic, I shall be turning you gay any day now," Draco retorted with a sly smile.

"Trust me honey, if I was biologically capable of that, I'd been with Millicent when she'd propositioned me in University," Pansy responded with an equally sly smirk.

"You're a piece of work Pans."

"Takes one to know one, love."

Slowly the crowd began to trickle in and the lights dimmed down further. Pansy told Draco that she was hoping to see Harry before she left but she reckoned he wasn't going to show. It was past 11:30 and she needed to leave. She said her goodbyes to Draco and kissed Theo on the cheek. Draco walked her out to her car and returned to Theo and his friends.

"I am so glad she left, I was beginning to think she'd never leave!" Theo commented when Draco returned to him and his friends.

"You don't like Pansy?" Draco was stunned. "She's my best friend."

"I know, I am just saying she can be kind of a bore sometimes. Glad that now I have all of you to myself."

"You told me to invite my friends," Draco continued.

"I know, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I really do like her I was only joking, I promise!" Theo responded but Draco had already become too upset to accept a simple apology. He turned to order another drink from the bar. "Look Blaise is here, is that Harry?" Draco heard Theo's question and quickly snapped his head towards the entrance. Blaise walked in with two blokes, one he didn't know and the other was definitely Potter.

Potter had chose to rid his glasses again for the night, and Draco understood why Theo hadn't recognised him right away. Draco had seen Potter without his glasses but none of his other friends had. They still had their coats on and Draco watched as Blaise, Potter and the third walked up to the coat-check to rid of them.

"Who is that with Harry and Blaise?" Theo asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," Draco answered.

"He's hot!"

"He's alright." Draco looked at Theo and smiled who looked a bit morose, Draco stared wide-eyed at Theo and remembered. "Not as hot as you, of course." It was the usual response Draco had given for the past two and a half years without fail but had forgotten tonight.

Theo grinned. "Glad you think that still, even though I offended you about your friend," Theo answered with a smile. He leaned in to kiss Draco who closed his eyes and welcomed him in his arms.

"Oh, get a room!" Blaise announced his presence as he joined the group. Draco looked up at Blaise and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous as always Zabini?"

Blaise didn't respond. Draco looked at Potter next and nodded, "Potter."

"Malfoy," Potter responded with a smirk himself causing Draco to raise his eyebrow again. "I like your shirt. This is my friend, and associate, Caleb Williams. We are venturing off to Canada together tomorrow night."

Draco shook Caleb's hand and introduced Theo to him. "How long are you going for?" Theo asked.

"About a month," Harry answered.

"But, if we are successful in getting the Canadian office to sign on, then we'll be going to New York next for another two weeks," Caleb added.

"Oh, you didn't tell me that," Draco commented.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get my hopes up, getting the French and the German branches on-board took a lot of convincing. I am not really sure a month is enough time in Canada to get the staff there on-board and trained and then venture off to New York," Harry answered.

"Please, Harry here is the best closer. The way he presented the project at the annual meeting in early January, I was astonished and the Executive Director was impressed as well. You should have seen him, he's brilliant!" Caleb had his arm around Potter the entire time he was advocating for his genius. Potter of course had his _formality_ smile on, the one that stated, _please shut the fuck up_. Draco wondered if Caleb had a thing for Potter.

"I don't doubt it," Draco replied. Potter, surprised by Draco's compliment looked up to meet Draco's eyes and nodded in gratitude. Draco turned to look at Theo who was squeezing his hand imploring for attention.

"I want to dance Draco, Jake and everyone else is already on the dance floor. Are you going to stand here and chat with your friends or are you going to come with me?" Theo commanded. Though his words were demanding, his tone was a bit whingeing.

Draco turned to his friends and Caleb and spoke, "Pardon me, the fiancé beckons." As Draco was being lead to the dance floor he turned back to see Potter again. He saw that Caleb had his arm still around Potter and Blaise was buying them shots.

Draco wasn't nearly drunk enough for this. He turned to Theo and whispered in his ear, "I am going to get another drink, can I get you something?" Theo stared at Draco in complete surprise, and Draco couldn't figure out why. "What? What did I say?"

"You're going to leave me alone on the floor and walk away?"

"Oh, it's just for a few moments, I'll be right back," Draco answered. "Unless, you want me to stay?"

"No, it's just odd. In two and a half years you've never left my side at a club, you're always fending people off and now you're just edging to get back to your friends."

"It's not that, I am just not in a mood to dance at the moment, and I wanted to get a drink. I know that I've acted crazy and possessive the years we've been together, I just wanted to give you space and I trust you."

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it," Theo responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just get me a gin and tonic."

"Are you sure? I can stay."

"No, just get me a drink Draco, whenever you're done chatting with your friends."

"I'm not-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence Theodore had turned towards his friends. He walked back to the bar, he stayed away from the group of the three people, he supposed he wanted to prove to Theo that he really just wanted a drink and not to talk to his friends. He felt and hand brush him in the back and thought that Theo might have come after him, when he turned to look he was surprised. "Potter, hi. Having fun?"

"Just got here, as you know." He laughed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just getting a drink for Theo, where's your mate?"

"Oh Blaise is flirting with him, I received my cue to leave," Potter answered. Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, the only way I could get Blaise off of me was if I promised to introduce him to someone _just like me_, so I invited Caleb. They seem to be hitting it off, I think."

"I thought he was mildly in love with you," Draco commented.

"Yeah, that's why I figured they should just meet each other." Harry laughed again taking a sip of his rum and coke.

"Are you trying to get members of _The Harry Potter_ _fan club_ to shag each other?" Draco joked and Potter didn't respond. The bartender placed Draco's drinks order in front of him and Draco spoke again grabbing them, "Do you want to come join the group?" He walked away not looking back when he reached Theo, Theo looked behind him confirming to Draco that Potter had followed him. Draco introduced Potter to Theodore's friends, a few moments later Blaise and Caleb joined them as well.

One of Theo's friends took the liberty and pulled Potter to dance with him. Theo smiled at Draco and did the same. The night continued on as the music got louder and judgements were further impaired thanks to alcohol.

Eventually Draco took a break from the dancing and Theodore to visit the loo. When he returned his gaze fell upon Blaise, Caleb and Potter engaged in a three-way dance assimilation. _No matter how much Potter acted humble and unpretentious, he was a dance whore,_ Draco thought. His inhibitions, modesty, reticence dissolved in one ritual. Draco was developing the notion of intoxication again, watching Potter was always fascinating. Theo soon approached Draco and wrapped his arms around him again. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of another body close to his. He attempted to let go of _his_ inhibitions and just move with the music. He tried to forget that there were people around him, to just _enjoy_.

"You're so amazing Draco," Theodore whispered. His attempt to be uninhibited had worked, Theo continued, "I've never seen you like this before. You seem pleased." Draco laughed at Theo's confession and kissed him. Theo's response to his movements had been authentic and pleasing. He thought maybe Theo wasn't so self-centred after all. Maybe he saw Draco and truly did appreciate him for who he was, how he was. Theo continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear as they danced together, Theo's hands freely moving all over Draco's body.

"Do you like Harry?" Theo whispered causing Draco to snap his eyes open in shock.

"What?" Draco all but screamed his question.

"Don't you think he's hot?" Theo asked in a seductive manner. The question wasn't in a way Draco had initially thought, but still didn't understand Theo's gesticulation.

"Sure, he's my friend," Draco answered truthfully, as best as he could.

"Do you think he'll want to come home with us tonight?"

"Theo, what are you saying?" Draco was shaken; he didn't understand what was going on. Theo had never in the three years they had known each other, the two and a half years they had been dating _ever_ mentioned a _threesome_.

"I am so turned on right now Draco, I want you, and I want to take someone home with us tonight. What do you think about Harry?" Theo whispered in Draco's ear again, his hands still caressing Draco's sides, his body still moving against Draco's as Draco stood still, stunned.

"Theo, I can't…I don't… I don't share," Draco answered honestly. The question remained, did he not wish to share Theo with someone else, or did he not wish to share Harry with Theo?

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter was inspired by one of my reviewers who commented on Theo being so self-centered and I wanted to elaborate on that and was inspired to write something that made him look ridiculous and selfish. Did it work? Review!**


	11. The Breakup

**(A/N): Sorry if it took me too long to update. I hate not writing for so long. I've been sick and sort of lost my muse for a few days but today I had time so just wanted to give you a quick chapter. Next one will definitely have good Draco/Harry action. Please write a review and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

**The Breakup**

* * *

The alarm at 7:00 in the morning was deafening. Draco woke up in his bed still half-dressed lying next to his fiancé who was in an equally similar state. "Bloody hell, what is that?" Theo asked turning and burying his head in the pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound. Draco slammed on the digital clock and silenced it.

He slowly got himself out of bed and gently began to disrobe. His head hurt, his entire body hurt and from what he remembered from last night, his heart hurt a bit as well. Draco sluggishly walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good on his body and he stood under the running water, eyes closed for several minutes.

Softly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a set of lips kissed the back of his neck. "I miss morning showers with you," Theo whispered as his naked body pressed itself against Draco. Draco simply made an "hmm" sound and reached with his right arm to grab the shower gel.

"Are you still angry with me Draco?" Draco didn't answer right away and Theo slowly let go of his grasp. He turned Draco around to face him. "It was just an idea and I tossed it out the moment you said no," Theo's voice was defensive but fretful.

"No, I am not angry. I just would never think of such a thing, I don't think, so I was simply shocked. I thought we had the same ideals in our relationship. I never think about a threesome." Draco answered as he began to lather Theo as well as him. Theo turned and supported himself from against the wall, his body leaning into the wall, Draco knew what he was asking for, and Draco wasn't willing. He simple lathered Theo's back and pulled him back towards him, holding him as the water washed away all the foam.

"You've really never ever thought about a threesome?" Theo asked, his tone annoyed, Draco figured it was probably because Draco didn't shove his fingers up Theo's arse and instead simply continued washing the two of them.

"Not since I was eighteen and I had a dream with Nick Moran and Jason Statham," Draco answered. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and handed it to Theo.

"I am sorry if I thought about doing something to make our sex life more interesting," Theo retorted as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and watched Draco run his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't realise our sex life needed stimulus," Draco answered turning around and running his head under the water. A short moment later he felt Theo's finger trail a path from the back of his head down his spine to his entrance.

"No of course not, I am very happy with the way we … do things." Draco turned to take the shampoo bottle away from Theo and switched spots with him so he could run his head under the water.

"But, I am not enough." Draco looked at Theo up and down as he stood under the running water and left the shower, closing the door behind him. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and left the bathroom.

Theo called out after him but Draco didn't turn.

"What the hell Draco?" Theo came barging back into the bedroom a few moments later wrapped in a towel, still mildly drenched. Draco turned to look at him as he was changing into his trousers attempting to get ready for work. Not too long ago, the appearance of an almost naked Theo soaking in a towel would have immediately provoked Draco's cock and obliged him to shag Theo at once. But, Draco felt nothing. His mind was instantly reverted to the memory of Potter in a towel in his room at the castle during their trip to the Berks. _Draco was done with this relationship_.

"Theodore, I am afraid I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Do you want to get dressed? This is an awkward conversation; I'd rather you were comfortable."

"Draco, I don't understand," Theo answered looking confused as he grabbed his t-shirt and wore it.

Draco sat at the edge of the bed. He was nervous. He had to break up with Theo and it needed to be done right at this moment. He wouldn't feel right continuing with something that ended a long time ago.

"What's going on Draco?" Theo asked after he was fully dressed and was putting on his shoes.

Draco began; he spoke softly and at a slow pace as though every word he said was with careful consideration. "Theo, I am not sure how to exactly say this without sounding like a selfish bastard. And perhaps maybe I am being one, but I don't love you. I don't know if I ever did. I thought I did but, I was wrong and I could have continued on with our relationship but, I realise that it's not enough for a lifetime commitment. It's not enough for marriage."

"I know," Theo responded.

"What do you mean, you know?"

"I am not the marrying kind. I thought I was, I thought I was ready to be with you completely. But I see the way you look at him, you have never looked at me like that. And, I wasn't jealous. I mean I didn't like it but I wasn't jealous. I thought maybe if it was the three of us together, then you'd stay with me. I thought we could move in a direction that wasn't a commitment but it wasn't a break up either."

"So you suggested a threesome last night because you didn't want me to break up with you?"

"Yeah and I hoped that it would be Harry who rejected it, not you because then you would finally stop seeing him as more than a friend," Theo answered.

"But, you want to have an open relationship?"

"It's just a thought," Theo answered. He put on his coat and looked at Draco again, "I don't have my car, so I'll need to call a taxi."

"No, it's fine. I'll drop you off," Draco answered. The ride back to Theodore's flat was quiet. The two men sat in silence in Draco's grey BMW 3 Series that they had shagged in the first time they had had sex. Draco remembered the details of the night very clearly. He had opted not to drink more than one glass of wine that night whilst Theo had elected for four. Draco was particularly nervous that night because they had gone on five dates and besides some heavy snogging in the car and Theo's casual brush of hand against Draco's cock they had been quite slow in the progress of their relationship. When he drove to Theo's flat that night, Theo had told him that his flatmate was having a party and there would be over fifty people over at his flat. They would have no privacy. Draco as a joke had suggested that they should just stay in the car and they did, they sat in the back seat listening to music as Draco had found a dark corner to park his car in and they eventually found a comfortable spot where Theo could easily slide on and off his cock.

Draco stopped at the red light and moved his hand to turn the volume dial up. He looked at Theo and smiled politely. "Do you remember our first night, in this car?" Theo asked.

Draco laughed, and spoke, "yeah, it was quite the night."

"That night was the factor that kept bringing me back to you," Theo replied. "I suppose we'll always have that memory."

"It's a good memory to have," Draco answered. He pulled up to the building where Theo now resided, a small one bedroom condo, no flatmates, and plenty of privacy. Theo turned towards Draco and hugged him lightly. He kissed Draco on the cheek and noticed the small tear that flowed down his eye. Draco couldn't help but cry, even if he didn't love Theo, they had shared over two years together in a relationship and it wasn't easy to let go.

Theo grabbed Draco's left hand and squeezed it tight. He left the car and went into the building without looking back. It wasn't until Theo had left that Draco realised that he was holding onto his engagement ring in his left hand. And just like that, they had broken up in the same car where they had first shared their first kiss, and their first shag.

* * *

Draco drove to work straight after dropping Theo at his flat. He arrived at his lab and turned his laptop on. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but he went on the internet search page and typed in 'Conferences Toronto Canada 2005.' That led him to a website called 'Conference Alerts' that listed all conferences that were being held in the Toronto Convention Centre that year.

"Perfect!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs with excitement when he found what he was looking for. He knew he had heard his co-workers discuss mid last year that they were interested in attending a conference called 'Challenges in Chemical Biology.' During that time Draco had dismissed the idea because he was more interested in his own research and publishing his own articles, but now, it seemed that this conference would be a gift from the heavens itself.

The three day conference was still a few weeks away so that gave Draco enough time to plan his trip. He couldn't simply just show up in Toronto because he wanted to see Potter, this would be the perfect explanation. Potter was scheduled to be in Toronto from the 28th of January until the 1st of March and 'Challenges in Chemical Biology' was over the weekend of 11-13 of February.

Draco instantly dialled Pansy to talk to her about his plan.

"What are you hoping to accomplish Draco?" Pansy asked via the phone sounding very indifferent, Draco had hoped that she would be exhilarated.

"I don't know, I just think I should go and see him," Draco answered.

"I don't know Draco; it sounds like you are just jumping from bed to bed. You and Theo broke up this morning and now you're planning to go to another country to pursue Potter?"

"We broke up because I realised that I don't love Theo, I want to be with Potter. Don't you think that he deserves to know that?" Draco asked shattered by Pansy's reaction.

"Then why don't you just ring him up, or send him an email?"

"You have got to be joking Pansy. How would you feel if someone told you they loved you via an email? I just want to go to the conference and I'll tell him that it was a surprise. We'll spend some time together whilst I am there and he'll finally be able to tell me how he feels. I just don't think I should ring him up now after both of us have just gotten out of a relationship. We both need some time, and I think two weeks apart would be good and he'll be happy when I just pop in front of him in Canada."

"How are you even going to find out what hotel he's staying at without letting him suspect some sort of a plan?" Pansy asked.

"I am sure his parents will tell me."

"You're going to involve his parents into this?"

There was a brief pause.

"Draco, what if by the time you've arrived there you find out he's met someone else?" Pansy asked.

"I am willing to take that chance. I know him, he's not going to shack up with someone so fast, especially when I know he feels something for me, but was just being a gentleman," Draco responded. Although he was one the phone, Draco had been best friends with Pansy for long enough to know that she had just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Draco," she retorted.

"Pansy, why are you not on my side?" Draco finally asked. He was getting frustrated by his best friend's riposte.

"I am on your side Draco. I just don't think this is a well thought out plan. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Pansy replied. "I have to go, my break is over. Keep me posted nonetheless. Even if you decide to go ahead with the plan, I'd rather you still tell me everything."

"Okay," answered Draco and he soon hung up the phone. He was feeling discouraged by the lack of support he received. He decided to go to his supervisor next and discuss attending the conference.

* * *

Draco received a semi approval from his manager.

"Draco, we have a small budget and we can fund the attendance fee for the conference itself, however, we are unable to provide any accommodation stipend for the event. Ernie was interested in attending the conference himself and was quite upset with me when I had to break this new to him. He's now presenting at the conference and thus has gotten his airfare paid for by the committee chair at Oxford." Draco's boss, Mr Slughorn notified Draco of his request. Draco hadn't even thought about the monetary aspect of the conference. He was willing to pay for everything, he had the funds. He didn't realise that the only objection his superiors would have would be funding.

"Mr Slughorn, that isn't an issue at all. I am more than happy to provide for my own airfare and accommodation costs. I just wanted to ensure the time off and any approval I might need as I'd like to stay in Toronto for an extra few days after the conference is over."

Draco saw the surprise look on his boss' face. "You are such a brilliant scientist Draco and such a humble man, I sometimes forget where you come from," Slughorn commented. Draco hated being recognised for the fact that he came from money. His father was a famous philanthropist and his family had always been famous for having money. He hated that after all his hard work, it always came down to his family, and how much money they had.

Regardless of everything, Draco had to remind himself that money was the reason he was able to make this trip to Toronto. His mind immediately diverted towards Potter. _If Potter were here, he'd tell me to embrace the moment and stop thinking rubbish about my family. Of course he's got a point but I am not going to tell him that, how can you argue with someone about the pains of having an agonisingly wearying family when their comeback will always be 'at least you have a family?' Stupid Potter._ Potter was always the voice in his head now.

"Thank you sir," Draco woke up from his daydream and addressed his boss again. "So if you approve of the time off, then I'll start preparations." He smiled briefly and walked away returning to his lab.

Draco searched some more on the internet about things to do in Toronto and the various hotels that surrounded the convention centre. He tried to imagine the kind of hotel Potter would like to stay at. He eventually returned to work. After the day was over, Draco headed home. It was Friday night and he had no plans. He however knew one thing for certain; he would be headed to Islington the next day. He needed to have a conversation with Potter's parents.

* * *

**Notes: Oooh a love story in Canada? What do you think will happen? Will Harry want him? Also thanks to everyone that's helped with pointing out any spelling or grammar mistakes! You are awesome!  
**


	12. An Afternoon with Sirius and Severus

**(A/N): Turns out this story's not really that much about Draco and Harry's journey, rather just Draco's journey to pursue Harry. Didn't see that turn coming but here it is. I hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

* * *

For the ANON that asked about 'What happened to Cedric?' **- Harry told Draco that they broke up in Chapter 9. "He met someone when he was in Ireland, they had a fling. He told me that he felt obligated to return to me, so I let him go. I don't wish to be with someone who thinks of me as an obligation," Harry answered**

* * *

**An Afternoon with Sirius and Severus**

* * *

Draco rang the bell at 11:30 am at _the Black Snape Potter_ residence in Islington. He knew they had hidden cameras at the door so he didn't linger this time as he had the first time he'd arrived. Sirius Black wearing cotton trousers and a black bathrobe answered the door. He was surprised to see Draco standing on his porch.

"Draco? Is everything alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir, I just wished to speak with you for a few moments if you have the time," Draco answered politely.

"Of course son, come in." Sirius led Draco through the long hallway into the kitchen where Draco saw Severus sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Mr Malfoy, what an unexpected surprise," Severus Snape greeted Draco as he stood up from his stool feeling discomfited. Draco figured that both of the men didn't expect company and were dressed too casually. Especially if their son was out of the country.

"I brought some Sherry for you. I know that Potter, I mean Harry, mentioned to me that you enjoy cooking so I thought you might like this. It's actually brewed by a colleague of mine who was experimenting with home made wines and has now gone commercial with his product." Draco handed the bottle to his godfather.

"That's wonderful, thank you," Severus replied. "Have a seat Mr Malfoy." Draco obeyed.

"Please call me Draco, Mr Malfoy is my father," Draco responded.

Severus gave Sirius a confused look who spoke next, "Draco, you know that Harry isn't here right? He's gone to –"

"Canada, yes I am aware, he left last night," Draco interrupted him. "That's why I am here. I, um, sort of like Potter. A lot, actually and…" Draco paused; he felt his face burning up. He was incredibly nervous. "I have to go to Toronto myself for a work conference in about ten days and I was wondering if you knew where he was staying. I wanted to surprise him if I could and you know –"

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Severus interrupted Draco this time.

"We broke up," Draco answered nervously.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"Yesterday," Draco answered truthfully. Both Severus and Sirius exchanged a look as Draco gulped. He was beyond nervous now and there was no turning back. "Listen, I know how this looks, and I can't justify anything. I know I came here under false pretences the first time because I wasn't looking for someone to marry because I had a boyfriend and that all sort of blew out of proportion with my father, _being my father_, and insulting you and your family. And, I am very sorry about that. I don't know how or why it happened but I broke up with Theo because I am in love with Harry and I know he loves me too. I just want to tell him how I feel. I messed up seriously and I gave him the wrong message and I just want to correct it. I just want him to know –"

"This is where he's staying," Sirius interrupted Draco, handing him a piece of paper with the name and address of a _Toronto Marriott Downtown Eaton Centre Hotel_. "He's made reservations at room 731 and he plans on being there for the entire month."

"You're helping me?" Draco asked astounded.

"We know that he loves you too, though he'd never admit it to us," Severus answered him. "If he finds out that you're now attainable, he would probably cut his trip short and fly back just so he can pursue you before anyone else can."

"Our son is a bit _emotional_," Sirius added. Draco couldn't help but smile at Sirius' comment as he raised his eyebrow and turned to look at his godfather.

"A trait he's inherited from his mother, along with her green eyes," Severus said, with a hint of disapproval in his tone.

"Sev here doesn't approve of emotions mixing in with business, he never has. He would probably scorn Harry if he followed his heart as opposed to his career path," Sirius commented.

"Sounds like someone I know," Draco replied.

"Why do you think they were best friends and business partners for so long?" Sirius asked, clearly knowing who Draco was indicating towards.

"But you can't pick the people you fall in love with," Draco added.

"Unfortunately, that is quite the true statement," Severus answered, raising an eyebrow towards his husband.

"Harry has definitely inherited Severus' drive for serious career objectives and ambitions, but, he also has the soft, sensitive, romantic heart that Lily and James Potter possessed. He will love that you're making such a giant leap of faith and travelling to another country to pursue him. He'll curse himself for not having thought of it in the first place." Sirius' comment comforted Draco. This was the exact encouragement he was looking for and he was glad that these weren't simply empty words. He was happy to have received Potter's parents' blessings, _or at least Sirius'_.

Draco remembered Potter's words from their conversation earlier that week, _I want someone I think could be a challenge, someone who would make me desire to please them not someone who'd do as I command_. "He wants a challenge in a career and romance," Draco stated.

"Exactly," Sirius exclaimed.

"Cedric had to chase him for months before Potter had agreed upon a date," Severus said. "He never felt whole with him but I have seen the look in his eyes when he talks about you or your name comes up in conversation. You'll have less of a challenge but you can't expect him to simply bow to your every wish," he added.

"I don't. I understand now. More than I did before," Draco answered. Draco really did. He had thoughts about this, dreams, finding the partner that completed him in every way and Potter was that partner. He got along so well with Potter not because he was nice, but because he was caring. Draco had never met anyone who was so genuinely interested in being themselves that he/she made everyone else around them just utterly comfortable with their presence. "I have no desire to change Potter from the way he is. I only want to bask in his magnificence. I am utterly grateful for your candour, and I hope to not let you down," Draco spoke, his smile was honest, and his words were sincere.

"Just remember," Severus added, "If it's meant to be, you shouldn't have to force it, it'll happen naturally." Draco smiled at Severus' comment and stood up. Sirius gave him a big hug and Severus shook his hand causing Sirius to laugh.

"He'll quote the most romantic poems but never give you a hug!" Sirius joked. Draco enjoyed spending his afternoon at _the Black Snape Potter_ residence and hoped that things would work out with Potter so he could continue visiting them.

Now it was time to head home and reserve his flight and hotel in Toronto, Canada.

* * *

**Notes: Also a reminder that I did mention earlier in the story that this was a long journey to finding _that_ happiness so I hope you're not too unsatisfied with this chapter! I was going to write a super long one but time has not been on my side. I hope you can forgive me and I hope to give you something awesome next time! Please review!**


	13. First night in Toronto

**First night in Toronto**

* * *

Draco had scheduled his flight out of London on Wednesday, the 9th of February. His conference was scheduled to start on the 11th and Draco wanted to make sure that he had enough time to spend meeting up with Potter before he would be obligated to attend the sessions at the conference. His manager at work and his co-workers had given him loads of work to read for the conference to make sure Draco gets the most out of attending it. The ten days after he'd made the decision to go to Toronto had been quite exciting. Draco looked forward to surprising Potter but he was also, in fact, truly getting interested in the research work.

His parents hadn't taken the news well about his break up. His mother told him that she wanted to call Theo and ask him to change his mind. When Draco informed her that the break up was mostly of his doing, it was as though someone had broken ties with her. She was devastated. He wanted to tell her the reason why he broke it off with Theo but feared his father would probably call it an irrational decision and lecture him.

After work since he had so much free time now, no boyfriend, and no Potter, Draco went house hunting. He also realised that it was perhaps time to leave his parents' home. Even though he had always been happy with the freedom he'd received in general, he wanted to embark on something new, _hopefully_ with Potter.

Finally, the day arrived and Pansy took Draco to the airport.

"Don't you think this is all moving a bit too fast?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've known the man less than eight weeks and now you're going to another country to profess your love to him!"

"I know, but, I can't stop the way I feel. I don't want to lose him just because I am scared that it's going too fast. What is the right amount of time I should wait? I can't continue being his friend and watch him date someone else. I need to tell him how I feel, maybe we'll continue being friends after that. But he needs to know, and I need to do it as soon as possible!"

"I suppose you're right. He'd be a git to not jump into your arms right away!" Pansy answered, causing Draco to grin.

"I have been so drawn to him since the day we met. I wanted to make him jealous, isn't that weird? When we first met at his parents' house, _his_ house, I knew I couldn't be with him but I still wanted to see how he'd react to know I was unattainable. He's got this magnetic energy, and his eyes, oh my God Pans, _his eyes_!" Draco threw his arms up in the air then grabbed his heart, expressing a gesture indicating that no words could ever articulate how he felt about Potter's eyes. Pansy laughed at Draco's reaction.

"Okay, okay, Draco. I understand, he's got captivating eyes. I've met him you know?"

"Yeah, and what did you think of him when you met him?" Draco asked. They had talked earlier about Pansy's thoughts on Potter's virtuous personality but not his looks or demeanours.

"You remember when we drove to the castle for New Years?" Pansy asked as Draco nodded. "The two of you fell asleep resting on each other?" Draco nodded again. "I was so jealous. I think all of us were jealous. You looked so peaceful with him, since day one, you two were just so fitted as one. There were times when I thought you were so incredibly different from each other, none of us could believe that you were friends but then we'd see the two of you together and it just clicked."

"Then why have you been so against this? This trip, my grand gesture, if I even confess that is?" Draco asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You tend to rush into things and what if he's not sure, what if he feels hard-pressed, and ends up damaging you instead? I just worry, is all," Pansy answered.

"I know, and I love you for it," Draco said. "But, sometimes you just need a little bit of faith." Draco grinned at Pansy with his positivity.

"You're doing it again," Pansy remarked.

"Doing what?" Draco asked.

"Grinning like Potter," she replied as she smiled at Draco sweetly and paused for a moment before she spoke. "They say that when you fall in love with someone, you become like them, and they like you."

"I can't help it, he's addicting," Draco responded.

Shortly after they had reached the airport. Pansy walked in to the terminal with Draco as he checked him and kept him company up until the security checkpoint. Then, it was time for him to leave. They hugged for a long time, as they broke apart she whispered, "He'd be a fool to not reciprocate."

"Maybe I am the fool," Draco answered. Now, he was nervous, and self-doubting. "What if I am making a mistake? There is still time. He'll be back in a few short weeks maybe I should just stay?"

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare!" Pansy replied. "You've made it this far, you are not going to quit! You are going to your conference and you are conveniently picking yourself up a boyfriend. You've got a plan, and what is it that your father always says to you?"

"We are Malfoys, we always have a plan," Draco answered.

"Exactly! Now stop wasting my time and all this money you've spent buying your airfare and your company's money that's funding your attendance at the seminar. You're going to get on this plane and get your man!" Pansy encouraged Draco, she was loud enough for some people at the airport to hear her and they cheered. Draco stared at them wide-eyed, random strangers had heard Pansy's speech and were applauding.

"Alright, I am going, you're so pushy!" They hugged once again and Draco went through security to his gate. A new and interesting experience waited for him on the other side.

* * *

An exhausting eight hour flight later, the British Airways flight number 506 arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport. Draco went through Canadian immigration services being held up for another twenty minutes. He eventually hailed a taxi to _The Marriott _in downtown Toronto. He came across slight rush hour traffic but forty minutes later the taxi dropped him off in front of the hotel Potter was staying at, and where he supposedly had made reservations for two nights.

Draco arrived at the Hotel around 7 pm local time. He wasn't sure what Potter's schedule was; all he knew was his room number. Draco walked in carefully and slowly, he thought of delaying his presence in the lobby before 'checking in' just in case Potter would be around, returning from a business meeting or perhaps a dinner.

Pansy had helped him book his flight since there were several options. They had decided that it didn't make sense for Draco to arrive during the afternoon because then he'd miss Potter for sure and ruin the element of surprise. If arrived in the early evening, _they had calculated the immigration stretch and the taxi ride_, it truly would be the best time. Even if he didn't run into Potter straightaway, he could linger around in the lobby waiting for him.

The porter opened the main door to the Hotel and Draco gently smiled at him. He was more nervous than he realised. Draco slowly walked in with his rolling suitcase and his laptop bag, taking in the bright lights of the lobby and noticed a line at the concierge desk. He was relieved. The longer he waited in the lobby, the better.

Draco wasn't a spiritual man, but it was as though the Gods favoured him. He placed his bag on the floor and placed his hand in his pocket to grab his mobile to text Pansy, when he heard his name, a voice he recognised.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to look at the man that called out his name. He smiled, brightly and genuinely as his eyes widened. He wasn't surprised to see Potter, but he _was_ astonished at his luck.

"Harry," Draco said. He was slightly caught off guard and acknowledged Potter by his first name.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked, his expression staggered.

Draco saw Potter was with someone and he turned to look at the other man. It was Caleb Williams, the bloke from the club a few weeks ago, Potter's co-worker. The line to the 'check in' desk was thinning out. Draco moved out of the line and turned to the lady standing behind him. "Go ahead," he said. He turned to face Potter and Caleb and spoke again, "I am here for a conference. I just arrived from the airport and I am staying here for a few days, until I find another hotel."

"Wait, what conference? Why are you switching hotels?" Harry asked, stumbling on his words, still in shock.

"I am here for the 'Challenges in Chemical Biology' conference at the Convention Centre. When I arranged for my accommodation for the conference, I was quite late. All the major hotels nearby are reserved for the weekend so I thought of coming a few days early so I could find something for the rest of my stay," Draco answered. It was partially the truth. It was factual that the _Marriott_ was all booked up for the weekend starting Friday and Draco had made reservations for only Wednesday and Thursday night. What Draco failed to mention was that there was a room available at the Hotel inside the Convention Centre but he chose not to reserve that since Potter was staying at the _Marriott_.

"Oh – you … Erm…" Potter was still quite loss at words. Draco grinned; he'd gotten the exact reaction he'd hoped for. A content but flabbergasted Potter. Draco turned to glance at Caleb, who did not look amused.

"Potter, why don't we sit," Draco pointed at the sofa in the lobby, "I am a little bit tired."

"Oh, okay," Potter answered and he turned to walk towards the sofa. Before he sat down he turned towards his co-worker, "Caleb, why don't you go ahead. No need to hang around with us. I'll see you later at nine."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked, annoying Draco. For a brief moment Draco had forgotten that Potter had told him about Caleb's crush.

"Please, don't let me hold you up," Draco interjected. "Just old friends catching up, I am sure I'll be seeing you." Draco smiled at Caleb and took a seat next to Harry, _undoubtedly_, asserting his domain. Draco also knew that Potter was usually clueless about these things and wouldn't even have noticed anything odd.

Caleb nodded and walked away.

"Is he staying with you?" Draco asked turned his attention towards Potter.

"No, a floor below," Harry answered. "I still can't believe you're here. I thought, I'd never – I mean, I wouldn't be seeing you for months!" Harry smiled genuinely as he pulled Draco in for a hug. Draco's heart sank; he hugged Potter back with as much warmth as he could. He missed these arms, and he didn't even know it.

"Wait," Potter spoke again. "Tell me what's going on with your conference and your accommodation situation?"

"Okay, so I originally wanted to stay here for the duration of my trip, because it is only seven minutes from the Convention Centre. But, they don't have any rooms available from Friday through Sunday so I will need to find a new hotel to stay at. I figured once I get here, I could use some sort of a local connection to find lodging."

"How long is your conference, how long is your trip?" Potter asked.

"The conference itself is Friday through Sunday, but I planned on staying here until the eighteenth," Draco answered.

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry asked, his voice was a mix of hurt and anger.

"I was going to email you once I got all settled in. I wasn't sure how busy you'd be with the new project launch and I didn't wish to worry you with my troubles," Draco answered innocuously.

"You are so stupid Draco!" accused Harry. "I wish you'd told me you were coming, why didn't you tell me about the conference when I told you about my trip?"

"I didn't even find out about it after you left," Draco answered. "Everything happened so fast and I, I just didn't want to bother you. I sort of wanted to surprise you after I arrived."

"Now, I am so glad they fibbed in my hotel reservation," Potter said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"My secretary had booked the hotel rooms for us and instead of giving me a regular room with one bed they reserved this giant suite and when we arrived they didn't have any normal rooms for me, so I have been staying at this huge suite. I had the option of staying with Caleb and I didn't think that would be a good idea. I am sure we'd get on each other's nerves if we stayed together for a month so I opted to stay in the suite for thirty dollars extra a night, and now you're here so you can stay with me!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," Draco said.

"Don't be silly. The company is going to reimburse me for the stay regardless so I am really only paying ten pounds extra a night and I don't mind. We've stayed together before at the castle so it'll just be like that," Harry replied, pausing for a moment. "Unless, you think Theodore is going to have a problem with it."

"We broke up," Draco responded simply.

"Oh Draco!" Harry pulled Draco in a hug again, "do you want to talk about it?"

"In the hotel lobby?" Draco asked laughingly.

"Oh of course not. Let's go up to the reservation desk and we'll cancel your reservation and I'll get you a card key," Harry said. Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's laptop bag. Draco obediently followed behind him with his rolling suitcase.

Draco approached one of the agents and informed her about his reservation and his desire to cancel it. She notified him that he had to pay a fee of half the price for the first night and he'd be reimbursed for the second night. Draco agreed. He later approached Potter who was talking to another agent who handed him an extra card key.

Harry turned to Draco and handed him the card, "we are staying at room 731. You're ready?" Draco nodded in response. "Let's go!" Draco obediently followed him to the lifts.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I am supposed to go out for drinks with Caleb in a few hours; do you want to come with?"

"I'd love to, Potter."

"Excellent."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks to everyone who have been waiting patiently for an update. I hope you liked the chapter! I smiled the entire time I wrote it. LOL.  
**

**Please Review!**


	14. The Silent Snake

**The Silent Snake**

* * *

Draco and Potter left the lifts on the seventh floor of their hotel as Draco followed the other man to suite number 731. He had not plan on things being so perfectly convenient for him, now he was extremely nervous. Potter had said that 'it would be just like their time at the castle on New Years' but they didn't share a room then, they didn't even share the same floor. _This would be nothing like that_.

The thing about Draco was that he wasn't a man who was easily worried. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He had grown up confident, a bit _too_ self-assured, thanks to his parents' beliefs. However, when it came to following his heart he had always second guessed himself. He blamed his parents for that too. Now, here he was, standing next to a man that he was so deeply in love with, he couldn't breathe. The Malfoy traditions had prepared him for plenty of things in life but, following your heart? Being a romantic? That was simply just not the Malfoy way. His parents' marriage had been arranged, along with his grandparents, and his great grandparents, that was what was expected of him. Not this frivolous quasi-gesture of love, flying half way across the world to be with the man you supposedly love. As he slowly followed Potter down the hallway he was fretting again. _What in the bloody hell am I doing_?

"Do you want to try your key?" Potter asked, interrupting Draco's preoccupation.

"What?"

"You key, do you want to try it? So we can make sure it is working," Potter said. Draco smiled and inserted the card key into the slot, the red dot on the handle turned green. Potter spoke again, "fantastic." He beamed at Draco as he opened the door to let him in.

_There's that smile again_.

As Draco entered the room he was lead down a long hallway into a lounge with a kitchenette, a small dining table, a sofa and a TV. Potter took Draco's laptop bag off of his shoulders and placed it on the sofa. He continued walking and Draco wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow him with his suitcase. Draco continued to trail behind Potter; he left his suitcase next to the sofa as well, in order to avoid any awkwardness. The room Potter was staying at was huge. It consisted of a king size bed, another full sized sofa, and an additional telly.

"Isn't this ridiculous?" Potter asked.

"This is the size of a small flat," Draco answered.

"I know! Where's your suitcase?"

"Oh, I left it in the lounge next to the sofa. I figured that's where I'd be staying, is that okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah if that's what you want," Harry answered. "This sofa pulls out into a full bed, so I thought you could stay here with me. Unless you want your privacy, then I understand."

Draco smiled and returned to the lounge to obtain his suitcase. "I'd much rather sleep on a bed, so I think I'll take you up on that offer, Potter," Draco replied.

"Come take a look at the size of the bathroom, it's the size of the kitchen at my house!" Potter said, laughing and turning around towards another door. "I am sorry if I sound like a complete fool," he added.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I only got promoted last year when I started travelling for work; I am still not used to the _lifestyle_. You know staying at fancy hotels and such things. My parents were quite modest when I was growing up. I mean they're wealthy, _we_ have always been well off, they always provided me with what I needed yet never spoiled me. And now I feel as though I am living someone else's life."

"But, it's nice though," Draco said. "Being able to travel and live in hotels on your own accord with your own income, not having to rely on your parents." Potter didn't respond but smiled and nodded at Draco's comment. "Now, I sound like a wounded, spoiled brat. Sorry."

"No, don't be. We are all haunted by the shadows of our past, it's what shaped us to be who we are now," Potter replied, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow. "Not are all bad though," he added, "the shadows of our parents' past brought us together."

Draco smiled. "I suppose everything happens for a reason," he said. "Oh! I brought something for you," Draco almost screamed with excitement as he ran back to the lounge to grab his laptop bag.

"What is it?"

"It's really silly. I saw it at the airport gift shop when I arrived," Draco answered as he handed Potter a small bag from a shop called 'INK.' Potter opened the bag and pulled out a 'Nightlife' magazine. Draco spoke again, "it's got all the gay dance clubs listed and the type of music they play. I thought maybe we could go dancing sometime while I am here since you –" Draco's sentence was interrupted by Potter when he pounced on Draco with a hug. Draco laughed. "It's not that big of a deal really. I mean I am sure these places could be found via internet search but, I just thought of you, is all."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you," Potter said. "This is really thoughtful Draco. I have been _so_ bored for the past two weeks and I did do some searches on the internet for nightlife but, I've just been really busy with work and whenever I arrive back to the hotel I just collapse on the bed. The only times I've gone out is for dinner or drinks with Caleb."

_Caleb_. Draco wondered if his disdain was shown on his face. "He's not much of a dancer?" Draco asked.

"Hardly." Potter sat on his bed removing his coat and gestured Draco to sit next to him. "He's not much of anything. That night when we all went to _Rain_, he was dancing all night because he thought he was making me jealous with his interest in Blaise. I feel so bad; he had no interest in him and completely led him on for no reason. Our first week here we had a company meet and greet and that man _can't_ have fun. I felt as though I had to babysit him the entire time at that party. I would much rather go dancing alone at one of these clubs than with him. He's not like you. Even when he watches me dance it is so eerie."

Draco's heart sank. His ears echoed with the phrase _he's not you_, along with the thought that Potter knew that Draco watches him dance. "You don't find it strange when I watch you dance?"

"What? No I mean … I miss dancing with you. We had so much fun at New Years and then at _Rain_, it was so great! When have you stared at me dancing?"

"Oh I didn't mean that!" Draco lied. He remembered how almost two months ago Draco had watched Potter and Blaise dance together for two songs and how possessive he had felt. He remembered thinking how he found Potter's dancing _intoxicating_. "I miss those nights too," Draco added. _And every other night I've spent with you_. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in over two weeks!"

"I know, I am glad you're here. I don't know how it happened but I am just glad," Potter said. Draco was so close to Potter, their hands were almost touching as they sat next to each other on Potter's bed. Draco had a spontaneous desire to lean in and kiss Potter, he would have too if they weren't instantly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Draco sighed in annoyance as Potter stared at him with gleaming green eyes and grinned at his reaction.

"Do you mind getting the door?" Potter asked. "I need to freshen up a bit." Draco nodded and stood up from the bed and walked towards the lounge that led to the main door of the suite. On his way, he took off his own blazer and threw it on the sofa in the lounge, took off his shoes and placed them next to the sofa, and unbuttoned the collar of his buttoned-down white shirt.

Although Draco wasn't sure who would be knocking on Potter's hotel room door at this time, as they hadn't ordered room service but he was still annoyed at them. They'd involuntarily stopped Draco from kissing Potter. Draco opened the door and immediately thought, _of course_.

"Caleb," Draco spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Draco?"

"That is my name."

Caleb looked over Draco's shoulder and saw his blazer on the sofa, his gaze went towards Draco's feet and noticed black socks. "You're staying here? With Harry?"

"It would seem so," Draco answered. His tone was soft, he wasn't mocking Caleb although the words that popped in his mind were. He moved sideways and spoke again, "do you want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks. We are supposed to go out for drinks, Harry and I," Caleb said.

"Yeah, he's told me, _and_ invited me. If that's alright?" Draco replied. Caleb didn't respond and instead nodded curtly. He walked past Draco towards the other room. Before he reached the room Potter came out to the lounge. Potter had changed out of his work clothes to a pair of dark blue denims and a black buttoned-down shirt that was currently unbuttoned.

"Who – oh Caleb, you're here," Potter said, with a hint of surprise in his tone. "Is it nine o'clock already?" He looked over at Draco and smiled as he began to button his shirt. Draco was glad that Potter was currently distracted because the jolt that Draco felt with simply a dash of Potter's skin displayed was overwhelming. Potter turned around and walked towards the bedroom and only then Draco realised how deliciously tight Potter's jeans were. Draco turned to close the door behind him and quickly adjusted his cock, needing the erection to diminish.

Draco placed his head behind the main door as he closed in taking in a few deep breaths. _Get a hold of yourself Draco; it's not like you haven't seen him shirtless before_. Draco immediately realised that the 'pep talk' to himself was a bad idea because now he was imagining Potter in a towel. He sighed. He turned around and slowly walked back to the room where Caleb and Potter had disappeared to.

"He's staying here with you?" Draco heard Caleb's voice even though he was speaking in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, he's my friend and needs a place to stay. I am paying extra for the room anyway so why not use it?" Potter had responded.

Caleb realised that Draco had returned and answered, "I am just surprised. You had told me how you wished for privacy and didn't want to room with me. That's all. I didn't mean to pry in your business."

Potter looked past Caleb's shoulder and smiled at Draco. "He's only here for a week, if it was for a month, as the case was with you, then I might have reconsidered. Besides, the company is paying for both of us to have separate rooms, so why not take advantage of that? Besides, if your best friend was visiting, I am sure you'd do the same for him."

"I didn't realise you two were _best friends_," Caleb responded.

"Close enough," Draco answered. He picked up a small grooming travel pack and headed for the bathroom. "If I am still invited out with you lot, let me know," Draco's tone was concerned. No matter how much he liked Potter, he didn't wish to create a tiff between two co-workers, no matter the unrequited feelings between them. "Just let me know where you're headed, I'll join you later. I think I want to relax for a few." Draco spoke staring at Potter, then turned to Caleb and nodded in respect. _There was no need to continue being rude_, he thought.

Draco closed the bathroom door behind him shutting himself out of the unnecessary argument that was taking place in the other room. _Caleb was clearly jealous and clearly wants Potter_, the realisation made Draco nervous, though he wasn't sure why. _Perhaps_, he thought, _I like him so much that _– his thought processes ceased, rather, he made himself stop thinking the thought he was having. _I am doing it again, the same thing I did with Theo. I am becoming possessive and jealous and nervous for no reason. Potter isn't mine, and even if he was, if he truly wanted me back he would put an end to Caleb's come-ons on his own. I need to learn to trust the other person_. With that last thought, Draco turned on the shower and began to undress.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after a shower and a shave, Draco opened the bathroom door. The room previously occupied by Caleb and Potter was now empty. He was relieved. He thought it would be awkward to walk around the room in a towel with two other fully clothed men standing there. When Draco approached his suitcase to grab a few clothes he saw a note from Potter.

_Draco,_

_We have headed down to a pub just around the corner from the hotel. It's called 'Fabulous Bar & Café' (Yeah, I know). It's simply a five minute walk from the hotel, just take a right when you exit the lobby. You can also ask the porter and he'll direct you. See you soon, we are going to grab a table for three._

_Yours, Harry._

* * *

Draco looked over at the clock in the corner and noticed it was ten past nine. He looked in the cupboard that was against the wall and noticed that there were a few empty hangers and decided to hang his conference shirt and trousers. He would need to press them the next day to ensure they remained wrinkle free. He then grabbed a dark green collared shirt and a pair of denim trousers. They weren't as equally as tight as Potter's jeans … immediately, Draco was distracted by the thought of Potter's arse. He wanted to relieve himself whilst he was in the shower, but wasn't sure if there were people in the other room and refrained. Now, he was regretting that decision.

Draco quickly got dressed and was out the hotel room by twenty five past nine. He immediately realised that he'd left the card key inside the hotel room, along with his mobile. _Bollocks_. He was glad to know that he hadn't forgotten his wallet and had Canadian Dollars. When he left the hotel he took a right and Potter was right, the pub wasn't far away at all.

He arrived at a very crowded pub and approached the hostess counter telling her that his friends had told him to meet him there and that they'd already have a table reserved. She smiled and told him to feel free to look around for his friends. Eventually he spotted a three top at the corner of the pub and noticed Caleb's auburn haired head leaning in and whispering _what looked like_ sweet nothings in Potter's ear. The feeling of jealousy rose inside Draco's chest as though it was a snake hissing, he wanted nothing more than to yank Caleb's head away from Potter and sting him. He took a deep breath. _Calm_, he told himself. He caught Potter's eye who quickly leaned away from Caleb and stood up immediately bumping the empty pint glasses in front of him and causing one to tumble.

"You made it!" Potter exclaimed when Draco approached the table. Draco grinned at Potter then glanced over at Caleb who did not look as delighted as Potter. Shortly after a waiter approached their table and asked for Draco's order.

"Oh, I'll just have whatever they're having I suppose," Draco answered as he hung his coat on the hook next to their booth. Potter got out of the booth offering Draco a seat first conveniently making Draco sit between him and Caleb. Draco was sure it was Potter's way to ensure that Draco isn't left out of any conversation still he was glad, whatever the reason, at least Caleb won't be the one whispering sweet nothings in Potter's ear anymore.

The waiter returned with three pints of beer and placed it in front of them. He asked Draco if he wanted to see the food menu, when Draco realised that he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. "Sure," he answered. He thought a snack would probably ensure that he wouldn't get tipsy after one beer.

Two more pints and a few shared appetizers later, Draco was having a wonderful time out with Potter. _Caleb wasn't so bad after all_, he thought, _when he's not making a move at Potter_. Potter and Caleb discussed their work so far in the Canadian company and talked about little differences in the office etiquette compared to back home. They were also apprehensive about the project being received in New York next month. At half past eleven Caleb stated that they should head back because they had to wake up in five hours to do a video conference with their manager in England about their progress.

"Oh Draco just ordered another pint," commented Potter.

"Oh you can go ahead, I can catch up with you later," Draco answered, then he remembered. "No wait, I am sorry, I left in a rush to get here that I realised I don't have my card key for the room."

"That's unfortunate," Caleb said.

"Caleb, if you're tired why don't you just go ahead? You can come by the room at five and we can do a joint video conference from the small dining room table. I'll just wait out here with Draco for a little while longer," Potter replied.

Draco saw the initial expression on Caleb's face who eradicated it immediately. He wanted to stay, Draco was sure, but he'd already stated that he needed to get some sleep so now he could no longer retract his statement. He placed three ten dollar bills on the table and bid them goodbye, finally leaving Potter all alone to Draco.

"Why do you need to have a video conference call at five in the morning?" Draco asked.

"It's local time in London; they want the update first thing in the morning so we have to get up five hours early. We also end our day five hours later usually. It's absurd, but it's what the manager requires." Potter answered taking a sip of the last of his beer and then ordered another one.

"Why don't you start your own firm? I am sure you've got the experience for it," Draco asked.

"I have been thinking about it," Potter answered. "I think we'll see how this deal goes, if it works out well then my co-worker, and mate, Dean is going to the New York office with Caleb. After that Dean and I discussed that we'll start the foundation of leaving the company and starting our own firm."

"Dean? Who is Dean?" Draco asked curiously. Potter had never discussed him before.

"Ginny's husband," Potter answered.

"Your ex-girlfriend Ginny?"

Potter laughed. "You remember everything," he commented.

"I do when it comes to you," Draco answered.

Potter smiled, Draco wasn't sure what that smile meant, he hadn't seen this one before. Potter raised his hand and brushed a bit of Draco's blond hair from his forehead. "When was the last time you got a haircut Draco?" Potter asked.

Draco snorted. "You're one to talk." Draco's remark caused Potter to giggle and run a hand through his hair at the same time; he was drunk and embarrassed simultaneously.

The waiter returned with their drink order and smiled at the two interacting and laughing. "Sorry to disturb you, but my shift is over at midnight and I was wondering if I can get you anything else before I close out your tab? You are more than welcome to stay here and just grab drinks from the bar."

"We'll take the bill thank you," Draco spoke, "we should head out as well." The waiter smiled and returned a few minutes later. Draco grabbed the bill before Potter had a chance who immediately complained. "You're letting me stay with you for a week; you are not buying my drinks Potter!" Draco argued as he paid with his credit card and tipped with the cash Caleb had left them with.

"Okay, but you have to promise that we'll get a drink at the hotel bar and that you'll go dancing with me on Saturday night," Potter responded.

"Alright," Draco replied accompanying a very _Potteresque_ grin.

A slightly buzzed Draco and a semi drunken Potter stumbled back to their hotel five minutes away from the pub. They locked arms and walked into the lobby nodding a hello to the doorman and headed for the bar around the corner.

"You're sure this is a good idea Potter? You've got to wake up in a few hours."

"Yes, just one drink Draco I promise. I want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"You, my job, Canada!"

Draco laughed at Potter's answer and they took a seat at the bar. "What do you want to drink?" Draco asked.

"The first drink we ever had together," Potter answered.

Draco hailed the bartender and ordered. "Two stouts and two shots of whiskey, please."

Potter stared at him wide eyed but didn't say anything. The bartender shortly returned with their order and Draco paid again before Potter could manage to get his wallet out. "You've got to stop doing that," Potter commented.

"Do what?"

"Pay for me."

"If I remember correctly, the first time we had drinks together, you insisted on paying for me. I am simply returning the favour," Draco answered.

"Why did you and Theo call it off?" Potter asked taking a sip of his beer, avoiding eye contact, or so Draco thought. Draco wondered how long Potter had been thinking about this question or whether he'd forgotten and simply just remembered.

"I think I realised that we were just fooling each other. We weren't really meant to be, and the relationship had been a secret for so long, it seemed exciting but with the engagement, it all just got a bit ... real."

"Who ended it?" Potter asked.

"It was a mutual agreement," Draco answered.

Potter took another sip as though he was carefully considering his questions.

"Have you heard from Cedric?" Draco looked directly at Potter as he asked the question; Potter seemed to hesitate to answer. "Have you?" Draco asked again, his tone a bit concerned.

"Yes, while I was here. He sent me an email stating he was trying to contact me but couldn't get through. I replied that I was here for work, and he asked for my contact information. I provided it and he telephoned me a few days ago."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of relevance," Potter answered, attempting to brush it off casually.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"That it was a mistake; he thinks we should try again. He loves me, misses me and virtually begged me to take him back. I told him I couldn't do anything while I was still here and that it'll be over a month before I even see him so it was a waste of time to discuss the matter. He told me to call him when I get back to England so we can meet up."

"Are you going to?" Draco asked, the hissing snake seemed to be rising in his gut again.

"No," Potter answered as he took a swig of his whiskey shot. Draco mimicked.

"Gentlemen," the bartender interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to disturb you but it's last call, can I get you anything else?"

Potter shook his head a 'no' and Draco smiled at the bartender before speaking. "No, thanks mate." They both finished the last of their stouts and left the bar. Draco found himself a bit more disoriented that he was before they took a sat on the barstools.

Potter led the way to the lifts and to the room they now shared. Draco remembered again that he didn't have his key when they approached the door to room number 731. Potter reached in his back pocket to take out his wallet when he tumbled a bit. Draco quickly leaned in to catch him ensuring that he wouldn't fall.

"Thanks," Potter said. He took out the card key and handed it to Draco who quickly unlocked the door and returned it to Potter.

"Place it in your wallet before you make the same mistake as me and leave it on the table," Draco said.

"Yeah, good advice. Don't want both of us stranded in the hallway; we'd have to get Caleb to come to the rescue." Potter giggled as he spoke.

"And you don't want that?" Draco couldn't help himself but ask, now was the time, when they were both sort of uninhibited.

"No, not my type," Potter spoke as he entered the _bedroom_ and removed his coat and threw it on the sofa that was supposed to be Draco's bed.

"Nice Potter, you're littering on my bed," Draco joked.

"Oh yeah, forgot that. You can sleep in my bed," Potter answered casually as he walked into the bathroom and ran the sink water in order to brush his teeth.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

Potter responded something that Draco didn't understand his mouth was full of toothpaste. Draco shook his head and followed him and took out his own toothbrush and paste. He smiled at Potter who again stared at him wide-eyed and started his nightly ritual. When they finished Draco asked again, "what did you say?"

"I am tired, and I've got to get up in a few hours and work for twelve hours. There's no need to set up the extra bed, just sleep in the bed with me. It's a king size ... plenty of room." Potter left the bathroom as he removed his shirt and threw it on the sofa on top of his coat.

"You're always this sloppy Potter?"

"Only when I am drunk," Potter answered. "And … Harry, call me Harry." Potter continued undressing uncaring of what effect it was having to Draco and found his cotton trousers that he put on covering his bottom half.

"I thought you liked it when I called you Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, when we had become friends, when we were friends," Harry responded.

"And we are now ..."

"What?" Harry was wobbling again and he reached the bed to lay down. "Tired, I am tired," he said covering himself under the white sheet. "Just sleep here Draco," Harry gestured towards the giant empty space next to him, "unless you really want to put in the effort of setting up a whole bed just for yourself." Harry turned to his side and switched the lights off leaving Draco standing in the dark. The only light in the room was peaking in through the lounge; it was bright enough for Draco to tend to his belongings.

Draco slowly got undressed and found his own black cotton trousers to wear before he settled in next to Harry. He lay facing Harry's back inches away from his shirtless body, he wasn't sure if the heat he felt was truly the heat rising from his chest and bouncing back from Harry's back. He sensed a bit of ruffling. Pott – Harry was scooting back and found Draco's right arm to drape over his own body.

" 'Night Draco," Harry whispered as nothing else changed and Draco heard Harry's breathing settle into uniform rhythm.

" 'Night Harry," Draco responded before closing his own eyes. He wasn't really sure what was happening but he had no objections towards it. He smiled for a bit before the thought occurred to him. _Did Potter do this with all of his friends? Lead them on, make them fall for him, and then claim they weren't his type?_ The smile disappeared and anxiety took over.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review, _are things heading in a good direction?_ Also, I promised myself I was going to re-read this thing for mistakes but my day's been hectic and I didn't get a good enough chance to pick out all the errors so if you see any cringe worthy mistakes, please let me know!**


	15. Clueless Harry Potter

**The Completely Clueless Harry Potter**

* * *

The sound of muffled conversations and laughter awoke Draco who had forgotten for a moment where he was. He recognised that the bed he was sleeping in wasn't his, then remembered that not only was he in a different bed, he was in a different country. Potter – Harry rather, was also no longer next to him. He turned to his side to look at the clock that indicated it was five thirty in the morning. _Harry had said that he had a conference call scheduled around five a.m_. He couldn't tell who was talking in the next room but it sounded as though several people were speaking at once. He eventually distinguished Harry's voice, then Caleb's.

_Ugh_.

He got up a bit to look towards the other room and noticed that the door was almost shut. _Harry must have closed it to make sure they don't wake me_, he thought. He lay back down and stared at the roof, barely able to see anything in the dark. The only light provided in the room was through the crack of the door separating the bedroom to the lounge and the dim light of the alarm clock. He closed his eyes attempting to fall back asleep. It was too late, he had smelled the coffee. It also didn't help that Caleb was sitting in the next room next to Harry, _even if they were on a video call_. He contemplated getting up and pouring himself a cup. It seemed he too was on London time.

Another fifteen minutes passed. Draco ran his hand over to Harry's side of the bed; it was still a bit warm. He turned to pull Harry's pillow towards himself, hoping it contained his smell. A few more moments past, Draco could not fall back asleep. Finally, he decided to get up and pour himself that cup he'd been yearning. Coffee was his weakness, a small whiff of an espresso and he desired it, sometimes more than sex itself.

The conversation in the other room continued on, Draco heard words such as 'market focus,' 'globalisation,' 'growth plan,' 'high-performance,' 'financial planning,' etc. It reminded him of his father and how he was glad that he had escaped his father's authority and interest in business and accounting and had decided to pursue science. He turned on the lights of the room thinking about his itinerary for the day. He had to review the conference materials and eventually meet up with his co-worker Ernie who was presenting on Saturday. He caught his reflection on the 40 inch telly that was affixed on the wall and smoothed out his hair before leaving the room. He thought about putting on a t-shirt, but Draco, being who he was, decided upon getting a reaction from his audience. If they would even notice that he'd entered the room.

He slowly opened the door as it creaked just a bit. He noticed that Harry had stopped talking but Caleb resumed and whoever was responding on the other side of the call continued speaking as well. Draco slowly walked into the lounge and met two set of eyes, one disinterested by his presence, the other, gentle eyes hiding behind round glasses, accompanied with a soft smile. Harry and Caleb sat on one side of the table facing the door to the bedroom; the people on the laptop screen couldn't see Draco as the webcam was pointed away from the door.

Draco smiled and waved a hello towards the two then pointed at the coffee pot. Caleb briefly glanced at Draco then turned his gaze upon the computer screen and Harry nodded a 'good morning.' Draco poured himself a cup but had trouble locating sugar.

"Excuse me just for one second," Harry nodded at the screen and at Caleb and stood up to approach Draco. Draco noticed that Caleb was dressed in a button down shirt, freshly pressed with a pair of blue jeans whereas, Harry still wore the cotton trousers from the night before and the same black shirt he'd worn when they went out drinking. Caleb did his best not to glare at them as he was attempting to keep a professional composure listening to his manager speak.

"Potter, you don't have to interrupt your meeting for me," Draco whispered, then corrected himself, "I mean, Harry."

Harry smiled before he answered Draco. "It's rather tedious, what do you need?"

"Sugar."

"Here."

"Thanks, sorry, I really didn't mean to disturb you," Draco said as he put two spoons of sugar in his coffee and stirred.

"It's quite alright, sorry if we woke you up. I was trying to control the volume of the call," Harry answered.

"That's alright; I think I am just on London time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry replied with another smile. "Did you sleep alright?" Draco nodded. "Sorry if I was an arse last night, I don't remember much, I haven't had that much to drink since New Years."

"You were fine, I'll head back to the room," Draco responded with a smile and picked up his cup to leave.

"Draco," Harry whispered behind him. He turned to look at Harry who spoke again, "Do you want to have breakfast before I head into the office?" Draco nodded agreeably and grinned, _like a fool_, he was sure.

Draco returned to the bedroom and closed the door completely behind him. He sat back on the bed, opened his own laptop and brought out the conference papers to work on. He needed to plan the schedule of what talks he was attending and what information booths he wished to stop at. Twenty minutes later he'd nodded off again.

* * *

Draco heard the shower turn off when he woke up. He realised that someone had put covers on him again and his empty coffee cup was on the table next to his side of the bed. He sat up frantically, worried that he missed breakfast with Harry. He looked over at the clock again that specified that it was seven o'clock. Harry opened the bathroom door and came back into the room, wearing only a towel.

_Mercy_.

"Oh, you're awake," Harry commented as he headed for the wardrobe to grab some clothing.

"Yeah, I must have nodded off while working. Did I miss breakfast?" Draco asked, _please say no_.

"No, we still have plenty of time. I don't need to head out for another hour. Do you have much planned for today?" Harry asked.

Draco stood up gathering all the scattered papers that were on the bed into a neat pile and placed them on the table. "I've got to figure out some conference details, then I need to get in touch with Ernie who's also attending the event. I'll probably set up a lunch meeting with him. Do you mind if I take a quick shower before breakfast?" Harry smiled in confirmation. "Great, I'll see you in a few," Draco responded as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When Draco returned from the shower he found the room empty, he opened the door connecting to the lounge and found Harry sitting on the dining table working on his laptop. Draco sighed in relief and dressed quickly. Shortly after, they were on their way to the first floor restaurant for breakfast, Draco wondered if Caleb would be tagging along.

"Is Caleb joining us?" he finally asked Harry when they were in the lifts.

"I didn't ask him, should I have?" Harry responded. "We usually don't have breakfast together; do you think he'll think it's rude?"

"Well if you normally don't then I don't think it's rude. Besides, don't you spend twelve hours a day with him and then go to dinner together most of the times? A little space at breakfast is a good thing," Draco replied. He was glad that he'd be alone with Harry, maybe they'll talk about what happened the night before. Draco was confused; Harry had asked him to start calling him 'Harry' because he called him 'Potter' when they were friends. He'd insisted that they sleep in the same bed together and wrapped Draco's arm around him. If Harry was leading him on, he needed to confess to Harry that that's what he wanted.

The restaurant was more crowded than expected and the only space available was two spots at the bar next to each other. Draco thought it wasn't the most ideal situation but he was glad that they'd found space to sit and eat together. As they sat down Draco noticed that Harry seemed a bit lost in his thought.

"Everything alright Harry?" Draco asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked in return.

"Of course," Draco responded.

"Draco, do you fancy Caleb?" Harry's tone was curious and a bit concerned. Draco practically spit out the juice he'd just taken a sip of when he heard the question.

"I hope you're joking, Harry," Draco said. "What in the world makes you think that I fancy Caleb?"

"You've been asking a lot about him, you know yesterday when you arrived then on the walk back. You also wanted to make sure I wasn't interested in him and this morning…" Harry stopped speaking.

"What about this morning?" asked Draco.

"Just you came out without a shirt and kept glancing over at him. I mean, it's fine if you do. I don't know if you want me to put in a good word or something. You know you're single –"

"Potter. Harry, let me ensure you in the clearest words possible, I have little to no interest in Caleb. I do not fancy him in any way, shape or form." Draco stated with firm pronouncement. "Harry, I spent the night in your bed. If I fancied another bloke, I wouldn't sleep with my arm around you."

Harry nodded as though he was thinking it through. "Yeah, but we are friends and I was quite drunk last night. It's not like we did anything. We just fell asleep."

"_You_ were drunk, I was quite sober. I knew exactly what I was doing," Draco replied. He wanted to make sure that Harry understood that. He couldn't believe that after all this time; Harry would think that he fancied Caleb or some other bloke. _Harry is completely clueless_.

"Do you remember we made plans for Saturday?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, of course. Dancing," Harry replied with a cheeky grin. "What time does the conference start tomorrow? You said it's until Sunday, yeah?"

"Yeah Friday through Sunday, the first speaker is at nine in the morning tomorrow so I'll probably be heading off at around half past eight and return somewhere around five. Same schedule on Saturday," Draco answered.

The rest of the breakfast they talked more about work and their plans for the next couple of days. Harry asked if Draco's mobile worked in Canada and he explained that he got an international plan so he can receive text messages and emails without a problem. Soon after breakfast Draco walked to the main lobby with Harry where they found Caleb waiting. Draco smiled at Caleb as they said their goodbyes; he still couldn't believe that Harry had been thinking that Draco fancied him.

* * *

Draco returned to the room and prepared for his day. He met up with Ernie for lunch around one o'clock and they discussed their agendas for the conference. Ernie required more help from Draco than he'd previously indicated taking up most of Draco's afternoon. He didn't mind though, the less alone time he spent maddening over Harry and his mixed signals, the better. Around four o'clock Draco received a text message from Harry asking him to dinner, Draco agreed and they decided to return to the 'Fabulous Café and Grille.'

Draco decided to nap for an hour before going out with Harry and managed to get up at half past five and returned to work. Harry stopped by the suite an hour later, Draco was sitting on the bed, papers scattered everywhere, Draco looked up and Harry smiled. "What are you grinning on about?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just… nice to see you, like this," Harry answered. "It's almost like a piece of home; you're here when I return from work."

"Like we are an old married couple or something?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry responded. Shortly after they were on their way to the pub. Draco jokingly asked about Caleb again, clearly indicating that he was poking fun at Harry for the conversation in the morning. Harry blushed with embarrassment and said that Caleb turned down the offer for dinner. "He wanted to order room service and have a night in," Harry said.

The evening continued the way it had the previous night. They managed to get the same spot at the pub and enjoyed conversation over dinner and drinks. Draco told more about his work to Harry who listened intently, although he was sure that Harry didn't know half the things he mentioned. Harry did the same when he discussed his project proposal and Draco simply watched Harry's mouth trying his best to listen to the words.

They returned to their suite around ten o'clock, they both had a long day ahead on Friday. Draco was apprehensive about their sleeping arrangement, Harry wasn't dreadfully drunk this time, would they be sharing the same bed again?

Deciding not to fret over the matter, Draco began preparing for the morning. Harry had gone to the bathroom and Draco took the opportunity to change into his night clothes. He wore the same black cotton trousers from the night before and chose to wear a t-shirt this time. After, he organised his notes and files on his laptop. He eventually began clearing out the sofa that theoretically pulls out into a bed when Harry called his name.

"Draco," Harry whispered. Draco looked up to meet Harry's eye, Harry had changed clothes in the bathroom. Harry stood next to the bed, the look of 'are you really going to make me ask again?' was written all over his face, _or so Draco hoped_. Draco smiled in return and dropped the items he was holding back on the sofa. He shook his head and walked towards Harry, walking past him he began preparing for the night.

Harry followed him into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. They brushed their teeth in silence, and Harry watched him as Draco washed his face. "You realise this is weird right?" Draco asked and Harry nodded a 'yeah.' They returned to the room and lied down on their perspective sides.

"It's not _that_ weird," Harry said. "You slept here last night and then you took a nap early evening, you didn't pull out the sofa bed for that. This is just as much your bed as mine." They were laying next to each other shoulders slightly touched staring at the roof in the dark.

"How did you know I slept on the bed in the evening?" Draco asked turning to face Harry searching for his eyes in the dark.

"I stopped by around five o'clock and you were sleeping. I didn't wish to disturb you, I figured you had a long day based on what you told me via your text so I went to the shops down the street for a bit," Harry answered.

"You're impossible," Draco whispered. His arm reached over to feel Harry's body. Harry almost immediately snuggled next to Draco, his back towards Draco, cuddling in the same manner as they had the night before.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's your hotel room Harry, I am your guest. I can't believe you inconvenience yourself so much for me," Draco answered.

"I don't," Harry replied, "you did a lot for me when I was your guest at the castle, I am just being a good friend, like you were to me."

Draco rested his forehead on the back of Harry's neck. His deep breath caused Harry's body to shiver; the reaction in itself sparked a reaction within Draco. He hoped that Harry doesn't move back further because then he'd definitely feel Draco's erection. The night before Harry had fallen asleep immediately and Draco was safe but tonight, he might notice.

"What is this between us?" Draco whispered his question. He had asked Harry this question before, almost a month ago and Harry had brushed it off by calling it a _brotherhood_. This was so much more than that.

Harry yawned as he answered, "I still don't know." Draco decided to let the question rest in-between them again. He softly kissed the back of Harry's neck.

" 'Night Harry," Draco whispered.

" 'Night Draco," Harry replied. "Breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up at six o'clock. He slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom as he didn't wish to wake up Harry. When he returned Harry was awake and sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He instantly understood what Harry meant the evening before about _a piece of home_. He smiled at Harry and walked past the bed to grab his clothes. His apprehension of being in a towel was relieved when Harry went to take a shower, closing the bathroom door behind him. He quickly dressed and readied his conference materials. When he entered the lounge, willing to give Harry his privacy to get ready for work, he noticed that Harry had prepared coffee. Draco was utterly thankful for Harry being the best thing ever. He'd felt that Harry had always been excruciatingly thoughtful since day one and was glad to know that it was a trait he never failed to administer.

Unlike the day before, the restaurant on Friday morning wasn't as crowded. Harry and Draco managed to get a proper table to sit at for breakfast. The waitress remembered them from the morning before and was gracious. Draco wondered if she thought they were together. Draco couldn't help thinking about the night before. He knew he was madly in love with Harry, but, what was going through his mind? Should he ask? Should he simply let it play out and see where it went? Draco decided not to ask Harry, instead, made a mental note of emailing Pansy later asking for advice.

"So I've got a client dinner tonight," Harry said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it should only be a couple of hours. I had a conversation with Dean yesterday and he thinks that if we are to launch our own firm within the year we'd definitely need him to be on our side," Harry replied.

"Sounds like an important bloke," Draco replied. He was happy that Harry shared this sort of information with him. It made him feel like an important part of Harry's life. "So I take it I'll be having dinner alone tonight?" Draco smiled, he tone was playful.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Of course, it's an important dinner, I bet you'll do great!" Draco reassured.

At eight thirty Harry met Caleb in the lobby as Draco bid them goodbye and took a taxi to the Convention Centre. The rest of the day went by in a rush. Speaker after speaker, experimental presentations, labs, the works. Draco was incredibly impressed with it all. It wasn't until one o'clock in the afternoon when Draco's day had freed itself that he remembered that he was going to email Pansy.

Draco grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water from the cafeteria in the Convention Centre and found a quiet corner with his blackberry. He began writing to Pansy.

* * *

_Pansy,_

_I hope you're doing well, sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you yet about my trip. It's hard to believe that it's only been two and a half days, it feels like I have been here for a week, but, in a good way. I am staying with Potter…Harry. He wants me to call him Harry now, he said I called him 'Potter' when we were friends, but didn't say what we are now. Nothing's happened between us, except for a bit of cuddling and sleeping in the same bed. I am afraid that I am more smitten than I realised. I swear if he told me to jump off the CN Tower, I might consider it._

_Also, he's got this co-worker that's madly in love with him, Caleb. He was at Rain that night we all had gone dancing. Anyway, the bloke's alright but Harry's assured me that he's not interested in Caleb. I don't even know if he's interested in me. It's all very confusing and I am trying not to push it. He's happy that I am here and we are staying together so that's at least a start. He insists that I sleep in the same bed as him, but, he won't make any moves, why do you think? Should I do something? Last night I lightly kissed the back of his neck as we fell asleep holding each other. I am so afraid that I am going to cock it all up!_

_Help!_

_Yours, Draco_

* * *

Draco hit 'send,' and returned to eating his lunch. At two o'clock he was sitting in at a presentation about _Curing Intractable Diseases and Extending Human Life_. The talk was to last over two hours, then Draco was sure to head back to the hotel.

At half past four, after the talk and the 'Q & A' session, Draco checked his phone. He had one email message from Harry and one from Pansy. He checked Pansy's email first.

* * *

_Draco!_

_I am glad you're safe and happy to read that our plan worked and you're in fact, staying with Potter. I didn't expect you both to start sleeping in the same bed from the get-go but that's an interesting turn of events. It sounds like Potter really does like you back but maybe he's waiting for something. It could be a number of things, maybe he thinks that your break up with Theo is still fresh and he's afraid of being a 'rebound' or maybe he just wants to take things slowly. Regardless, as long as he's not interested in anyone else and is responding well to your advances, I'd suggest continuing on the pace you are at. Perhaps sleeping together (the sexual kind) too soon might ruin the chances. It already sounds like the intimacy level between the two of you is quite eminent so I have nothing but high hopes for your future with him. Just make sure you don't fuck it up by moving too fast!_

_Take care and keep me updated._

_Missing you, Pansy. _

* * *

Draco smiled at Pansy's email and decided to read Harry's email next.

* * *

_Draco,_

_It turns out that the client who I've planned to have dinner with tonight has a twenty year old son attending University and is studying 'Geochemistry.' I know it's not exactly your field of work but since he's bringing his son to the dinner, I thought you could also come. You can talk to his son, so he won't be bored when we're discussing business. What do you think? Sorry I would have texted you but, I didn't want to bombard you with multiple messages. Email or text me back whenever you're free._

_Yours, Harry._

* * *

Draco sent a quick text to Harry confirming his attendance for dinner and asked what time the dinner was scheduled. He headed back to the hotel shortly after. The evening wasn't as chilly as the morning had been, so Draco decided to walk back. The hotel was only a twenty minute walk away from the Convention Centre. He stopped in at 'Tim Horton's' and bought a Hazelnut Latte for his walk.

At seven o'clock Harry and Draco arrived at a French restaurant 'Les Trois Balais.' Harry had made a reservation for four people. They waited at the bar until Harry's client and his son arrived. Draco noticed a man with dark grey, grizzled hair and a limp, dressed in a black suit accompanied with a tall, skinny, blond young man. The young man sort of reminded Draco of Theo, same built and almost the same shaped eyes. "Oh they're here," Harry exclaimed. He jumped up from his stool to greet the older man then shook the younger one's hand.

"Mr Shirm, this is my friend Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Alex Shirm and his son, Nicolas." Harry happily made the introductions and Draco immediately noticed a sly smile upon the young man, Nicolas' face.

_Uh-oh_.

The four men were seated at their table right away and the waitress brought over the bottle of wine Harry and pre-ordered. Draco was impressed by Harry's selection who gave him a look of complete mystification, then explained that it was Alex's favourite. Draco nodded an _of course_, towards Harry who glared back in mock anger.

"Are you two a thing?" Nicolas asked, rather loudly.

"We're friends," Harry answered politely. Draco wasn't sure if he answered just to shut Nicolas up or if they were nothing but friends. Draco thought to himself for a moment, _well we can't really start explaining our long and complicated story to everyone, we should really talk about what we are_. Draco's thought was interrupted when Nicolas slyly, under the table, placed his hand on Draco's knee. Draco snapped his head at him in shock and he simply smiled back, innocently.

"So I hear you're studying Geochemistry?" Draco asked attempting to lighten the mood. _This is going to be a long night_.

"He's the top of his class!" Alex Shirm interjected, obviously, very proud of his son.

"Well, I had to prove that I was good at something if I didn't wish to go into your business," Nicolas retorted. Draco wasn't sure if his tone of disdain was genuine or sarcasm. He was all for sons that don't wish to walk in their father's footsteps but he didn't appreciate insulting your parent in public, especially in front of strangers.

"Draco is quite the expert in the Chemistry world himself, having published a few articles and all," Harry added, proudly. Draco grinned at Harry's announcement.

"It's not really much, not yet anyway," Draco added.

"Well Potter, I am glad you brought your friend here to keep my son company. I was worried at first that he might find our talk a bit boring but it's good to see he's in good hands," Alex Shirm said.

"Good hands indeed," Nicolas spoke, grabbing Draco's left hand and running his fingers through it. Draco turned to look at Harry awkwardly who simply awkwardly shrugged in return. Alex Shirm did nothing but laugh at his son's actions.

"You'll have to excuse my son, he likes to make people uncomfortable as an ice breaker," Alex Shirm responded.

The waitress interrupted the conversation to take their order and as she left, Alex and Harry had begun their conversation about Harry's work. Draco was left alone to entertain a quite handsy Nicolas.

Draco thought Nicolas' behaviour was quite rude, but for Harry's sake, he put up with his antics and laughed at his jokes. Thirty minutes later, Harry and Alex were still quite involved in their business conversation and Nicolas had talked exhaustingly about his knowledge in an attempt to impress Draco. If the time and the place had been different, Draco thought, he would have probably shagged this boy silly in the men's loo. Now, he realised, he had no patience for people like these since he only had eyes for Harry.

When the after dinner wine was ordered, Nicolas brought out his cigarette pack. "Not at the table," Alex Shirm commented.

"Do you smoke Draco?" Nicolas asked.

"Rarely," he answered.

"Good, care to join me at the bar?" Nicolas stood up and offered his hand to Draco. Draco turned to look at Harry who nodded in assurance. Draco took Nicolas' hand and allowed him to lead him to the bar.

"You know if he hadn't assured me that the two of you are just friends, I would have thought that Potter over there was mighty jealous," Nicolas spoke as he took a puff of his lit cigarette and blew it in Draco's face. He was _immediately_ reminded of Theo again. The few times Draco had smoked a fag, it was with Theo. He mostly hated it and only enjoyed it when he was pissed drunk, and at the present moment, he was not.

"We don't know what we are, so it's just easier to say we're friends," Draco replied.

"So have the two of you fucked?" Nicolas asked. Draco turned to the bartender and ordered a _Scotch and Soda_.

"No," Draco replied taking a sip of his drink.

"So, I have a chance," Nicolas commented. It wasn't a question.

"No," Draco replied.

"Why not?" Nicolas asked, as he brushed Draco's hair off from his forehead. Draco hated that gesture, the only person allowed to do that was Harry. Draco turned to look towards Harry and Alex Shirm and saw them both glancing in their direction. Alex smiling with delight and Harry simply nodding with whatever he'd said.

_Great_.

"So, why not?" Nicolas asked again.

Draco grabbed Nicolas' wrist and gently yanked his hand away. He wasn't trying to be rude, he simply didn't appreciate his advances. "Because I am in love with him."

"Him?" Nicolas asked. "As in the man who left you here alone with me?"

Draco looked over at the table where Alex Shirm and Harry were sitting at and it was empty. Draco was confused, he stared back at Nicolas, his eyes full of perplexity. Nicolas only laughed in response.

"Obviously, there's been a misunderstanding," Draco replied, the anger and confusion that was built inside him was replaced by composure. He gathered himself and his thoughts together.

"What misunderstanding?" Nicolas asked finishing the last of his cigarette.

"Harry is … clueless. I didn't realise this before but the last three days we've spent together, I am beginning to notice that more and more. The bloke's a genius, and truly one of his kind, but utterly clueless. He just won't get it through his thick head that I am in love with him, needless to say, I'll have to be a bit more convincing, and noticeable."

"He's daft," Nicolas commented, causing Draco to laugh. "…and lucky," he added.

"Why?"

"I see that you love him, and I see that I have no chance," Nicolas responded.

"You're not going to muck up his business deal with your father, are you?" Draco asked anxiously.

"You think that low of me?" Nicolas asked, exhibiting offence.

"Stop acting," Draco called Nicolas on his performance. "Are you?"

"Of course not. My father likes to tell people that I am so smart, I got into Ryerson, the best science program in Canada. But, he doesn't take me seriously. He thinks I am simply spoiled. He's the one that's spoiled me," Nicolas retorted.

Draco nodded as he listened to Nicolas, smiling, it all sounded _too_ familiar.

"What?" Nicolas asked.

"I've been there, I know exactly how that feels," Draco answered.

"What did you do?" Nicolas asked. His eyes were wide with astonishment, all of a sudden he'd turned from a horny little spoiled brat to a young man looking up to Draco for inspiration.

"Did well in University, got a well-paid job. Made a name for myself in the industry without my father's help. Get your PhD, travel the world collecting earth samples, you'll be out of his grip in no time," Draco answered.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is," Draco reassured him. "You're smart, there's no doubt about that. Just focus of what's at hand, getting away, getting ahead, not …"

"Getting head," Nicolas replied.

"Exactly." Draco tapped Nicolas' shoulder in comfort and spoke again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to find my way back to the hotel and seduce myself a clueless brunette." He grinned as though he'd just said the funniest thing on the planet.

"I can give you a ride," Nicolas said.

"You've got a car?" Draco asked in astonishment, he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, my father has a private driver, I simply met him here for dinner. I drove myself, I can give you a ride back," Nicolas answered.

"That'll be great!" Draco replied. Fifteen minutes later Nicolas pulled up in front of _the Marriott_ where Draco was staying. "Listen, Harry and I, we are supposed to go out dancing tomorrow night, do you know of any good places?"

"Yeah, there's a place called the Green Dragon. My friends and I are headed there tomorrow night, we can meet up with you, around ten?" Nicolas asked.

"Excellent, I'll look it up. See you then, thanks mate!" Draco replied as he dashed out of Nicolas' car and entered the hotel lobby. He recognised the porter that held the door open for him and bid him a 'good evening.'

* * *

When Draco arrived at his suite number 731, he noticed that the bedroom lights were off. Harry had left the restaurant fifteen minutes before he did and Draco had spent another twenty minutes in the car with Nicolas. He wondered if Harry had already gone to bed. When he entered the room quietly, he noticed the bed was empty and heard the shower running. Draco turned the lights on, to his surprise he saw the sofa bed had been prepared for him.

_Harry is undoubtedly sending me a message._

Draco sat at the sofa bed and waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom. He waited five minutes until the water shut off. Harry opened the door and Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes that indicated a mix of surprise and misery.

"You're back?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why did you leave me at the restaurant?" Draco retorted.

"You seemed to be hitting it off so well with Nicolas, his hand on your knee for half the night, then practically holding hands with you at the table," Harry answered as he grabbed his t-shirt and put it on. Draco turned around to give Harry his privacy as he got dressed with the rest of his clothing.

"You brought me there, you told me to talk to him so you can charm up to his rich father," Draco replied defensively.

"And of course, you always take it a step too far. He was just about snogging you at the bar, don't think we didn't see that. His father said how you're just his type too, no wonder you were hitting it off!"

"Potter, are you jealous?" Draco snapped around to face Harry, who was now fully dressed.

"What? No!" Harry backed up a bit, his back against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Then why do you care?" Draco asked approaching Harry, inches away from his body.

"I don't care!" Harry retorted pushing himself against the wall, as though he'd push the wall with force.

"You have no reason to be jealous," Draco spoke, he was face to face with Harry, his voice, gentle.

"I know, there's nothing between us," Harry replied.

"Gods Potter, why are you so dense?" Draco was almost screaming, he'd returned to calling him Potter naturally. He wasn't being innocent, cute Harry right now. He was being thick, maddening Potter. "That's what I am trying to tell you, what I've been trying to tell you for a month, there _is_ something between us."

Harry didn't respond. He simply stood silent against the wall, staring at Draco as Draco stared back at him.

"Fuck it," Draco said as he looked down for a second. He felt Harry relax, he looked up and spoke again. "I was not supposed to make a grand gesture, I was supposed to take things slow, let you come to me…"

Harry was silent still, he was searching for something in Draco's eyes. Draco leaned in and Harry was about to say something when Draco spoke again, "I swear Potter, if you stop me…" Harry didn't say anything. Draco slowly took Harry's glasses off and threw them on the bed behind the two of them. He placed his right hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. _Their first kiss_.

Harry's lips were soft as Draco gently brushed his bottom lip with his tongue. Harry's body moved against his and Draco felt every bit of his body tingle with the feeling. It was amazing. Then, Harry kissed him back. Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip and he moaned. Slightly opening his mouth Harry welcomed Draco's tongue and they tussled until they needed to break apart for air.

"Now tell me again there's nothing between us," Draco commanded.

Harry leaned into Draco this time, applying more force than Draco had. He pulled him in and switched swiftly, pushing Draco against the wall this time as his own body pressed on Draco's. Draco rocked his body back and forth gently against Harry's pulling his hips into him more and more. Draco could feel Harry's erection against his own, under his silk trousers. He continued sucking and biting Harry's lower lip as he placed his right hand inside Harry's trousers, gently stroking his erection above his pants, then finally situated his hand inside completely grasping onto Harry's heat.

Harry let out a soft moan when Draco began stroking it slowly, Harry's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Draco's touch and Draco loved watching him. "Draco," Harry whispered, "maybe you should… maybe we should … oh Draco!"

"Maybe I should … what, Harry?" Draco asked as his movements picked up slightly, his own cock twitching to be released from his trousers. Draco didn't wait for Harry to respond, his mouth was on Harry's again, kissing him deeply, sucking on Harry's tongue as he clasped the man's cock even faster.

When Draco broke the kiss apart again for air, his left hand immediately moved towards unbuckling his belt. Harry's hands remained in Draco's hair, tugging on the blond hair, rhythm matching his moans. He finally whispered, "Remove."

"_Remove?_" Draco asked, "You want me to take my hand off, Harry?" Draco whispered, unzipping his trousers as they fell on the floor and yanked his pants down to meet them. "Or do you want me to move my hand over, and over again?" Draco whispered, toying with the word _re-move_.

"Proper," Harry whispered, then he began to moan again. "Draco, oh Draco! We should do it properly…" Harry was panting, "Court…" another moan, "I am so close, so close!" Harry just about screamed his announcement as Draco rubbed their erections together and sucked on Harry's neck at the same time.

Draco pulled away from Harry and rested his back against the wall. He's stopped. He stopped sucking on Harry's neck, he stopped rubbing his erection to Harry's, and he stopped stroking Harry's cock. Harry looked at him in surprise and desperation, his eyes screaming a 'What?'

"You're the king of mixed signals, do you know that?" Draco said.

Harry didn't say anything, he looked embarrassed.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want me to stop?" Draco asked.

"I want…" Harry swallowed.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I want you to get me off, then I want to suck your cock. Then we'll maybe talk about it, and then have a proper date tomorrow night, then we can do it again," Harry answered. "And, maybe more."

"Thank you," Draco responded. He pulled Harry in for another kiss, fiercer than the last, his bites harsher than before. His hands returned to pleasure Harry, and Harry returned to moaning with words of encouragement with no mixed signals involved. Soon, Harry spurted all over Draco's hands as he panted and kissed Draco, his lips slowly trailing down Draco's neck.

Harry didn't wait long before he dropped on his knees to fulfil his promise. It was as though he hadn't thought twice before his mouth covered Draco's cock and his head began to bop up and down. Draco moaned louder than Harry had when he climaxed and he continued to moan until he shot everything in Harry's mouth as he continued to suck on him.

Harry released Draco's limp cock from his mouth and continued kissing Draco's skin around it. He slowly trailed kisses up his stomach, then his chest as he stood up to finally claim Draco's mouth again. Draco tasted himself on Harry's tongue and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. "Clear enough for you?" Harry asked, his lips still against Draco's.

"Incredibly," Draco responded.

They stood on the same spot for several minutes, unable to move apart, their mouths constantly on each other's. "I need a shower," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he kissed his ear lobe and his tongue trailed down to his neck again, he left a small bite mark on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want some company?" Harry asked.

"Always," responded Draco.

_Finally. _

* * *

**(A/N): Thoughts? Please Review, Thanks!  
**


End file.
